starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Мара Джейд-Скайуокер
|Дата смерти=40 ПБЯ |Место смерти=КаванSacrifice |Раса=ЧеловекThe Essential Guide to Characters |Пол=ЖенскийThe Essential Guide to Characters |Рост=1,6 метра. |Цвет волос=огненно-рыжий, позже с сединойThe Official Star Wars Fact File |Цвет глаз=ЗелёныйThe New Essential Guide to Characters |Эпоха=*Восход Империи *ВосстаниеThe New Essential Guide to Characters *Новая РеспубликаThe New Essential Guide to Characters *Новый Орден джедаев *Наследие |Принадлежность=*Галактическая Империя *Рука ИмператораThe New Essential Guide to Characters *Альянс контрабандистов *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаевThe New Essential Guide to Characters *Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов |Учителя=*Палпатин *Кайл Катарн *Люк СкайуокерThe New Essential Guide to Characters |Ученики=*Джейна СолоThe New Essential Guide to Characters *Энакин СолоThe New Essential Guide to Characters }} Мара Джейд Скайуокер ( ) в течение своей жизни была поочерёдно Рукой Императора, контрабандисткой, а позже — мастером-джедаем и членом Высшего совета джедаев. В свою бытность Рукой Императора Мара высококлассно, с холодным профессионализмом выполняла задания Палпатина, связанные, как правило, с убийством повстанцев или коррумпированных имперцев. После смерти Палпатина Мара узнала о его последнем приказе для неё — убить Люка Скайуокера. Однако гибель Императора сбила Джейд с толку. В итоге она присоединилась к Тэлону Каррде, став одной из лучших его контрабандисток и заместителем. Во время нападений гранд-адмирала Трауна Мара была вынуждена сотрудничать со Скайуокером; в ходе этого сотрудничества она прониклась уважением к Люку. За годы работы на Каррде Джейд довольно часто работала с Люком. В 19 ПБЯ они оба поняли, что влюбились друг в друга и хотят провести вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь. После бракосочетания с Люком Мара посвятила свою жизнь Новому Ордену джедаев, став полноправным мастером. Незадолго до Войны с юужань-вонгами она заболела, заразившись смертельной спорами кумб. Поначалу Мара использовала Силу, чтобы замедлить течение болезни, а после рождения в 26 ПБЯ сына Бена нашла лекарство и полностью излечилась. В качестве мастера-джедая Мара обучала свою племянницу Джейну Соло, пока та не стала рыцарем. В это же время Мара участвовала в боевых операциях джедаев против юужань-вонгов, в одной из которых помогла уничтожить верховного владыку Шимрру Джамаане. Мара принимала активное участие в событиях кризиса Тёмного улья и последовавшей за ним Роевой войны, где она спутала планы Рейнара Тала и килликов, и продолжила служить со своим мужем в качестве мастера-джедая во время Второй галактической гражданской войны. В ходе войны Мара была убита собственным племянником, Джейсеном Соло, в котором она распознала сита и увидела угрозу своей семье, Ордену джедаев и Галактике в целом. Биография Молодость (17 ДБЯ – 4 ПБЯ) 220px|thumb|left|Мара Джейд в роли танцовщицы Мара Джейд родилась в 17 году до Явинской битвыJedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force на неидентифицированной планете, в весьма нестабильное время, когда Император и Дарт Вейдер уничтожали остатки Ордена джедаев. Палпатин забрал маленькую Мару у родителей и привез на Корусант, где стал обучать её использованию Силы, хотя официально она была всего лишь одной из танцовщиц Императорского дворца. Мара практически не помнила своё детство — только отказ родителей отпускать её с Палпатином и собственную уверенность в желании идти с Императором. Тот обучил её путям Силы, сделав агентом ИмперииThe Official Star Wars Fact File. Часть императорского двора по-прежнему считала Мару танцовщицей или одной из любовниц Палпатина.The New Essential Guide to Characters Рука Императора Всю юность Мара провела в интенсивных тренировках (она обучалась вместе с Императорской гвардией, познала тайны шпионажа, обрела навыки убийцы, став превосходным киллером уже к 14 годам) и доказала, что достойна быть Рукой Императора,Allegiance сдав последний экзамен, заключавшийся в проникновении в личные апартаменты Уилхаффа Таркина. Чтобы выполнить это задание, Мара, изображая гостя на официальном приеме в резиденции Таркина, притворилась, что ей стало плохо, чтобы сбежать от гостей. Она прихватила необходимое оборудование и спустилась в комнату, где находился личный сейф Таркина. Пока Мара вскрывала сейф, в помещение вошли несколько охранников (которые, как выяснилось позже, были дроидами), с которыми она расправилась с помощью бластера и светового меча. Однако, ощущая, что один из охранников жив, Джейд просто вырубила его, не желая убивать. Вейдер и Палпатин были удовлетворены выполнением данного задания, потому Мара стала Рукой Императора.Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand thumb|Мара Джейд, Рука Императора Несмотря на то, что Рук Императора было несколько, Мара, как и остальные, не знала о существовании других.Дети джедаев Благодаря глубокой связи с Силой, она могла слышать голос Палпатина в любой точке галактики и общалась с ним посредством телепатии.Heir to the Empire Мара выполняла задания во многих и многих мирах, устраняя коррумпированных имперских чиновников, предателей и вообще тех, кого считал нужным убрать Палпатин. Он уважал Джейд, причем уважал настолько, что позволял ей отдыхать между заданиями, что было совсем необычным жестом для Палпатина. Она также получила в свое распоряжение личный корабль и протокольного дроида по имени К3, который был призван помочь Маре в ее нелегкой работе «Рукой». Перед Явинской битвой ей было поручено собирать сведения о джедаях, переживших Приказ 66. Одним из таких джедаев, обнаруженных Марой, была Ан'я Куро.Darth Vader: Extinction В годы между Явинской битвой и сражением на Хоте Мара шпионила за Дартом Вейдером, сообщая всю информацию о его действиях Императору. Она всюду следовала за Вейдером, наблюдала издалека, в том числе и следила за его нападением на Храмы массасси примерно через полгода после Явина, где был захвачен повстанец Ян Додонна. Позже, скрытно наблюдая за Вейдером, Мара начала завидовать ему и все больше и больше не понимала его одержимую идею касательно Люка Скайуокера. Джейд стала надеяться, что Вейдер предаст императора, и тогда Мара убьёт его и станет вместо него ученицей Палпатина. thumb|left|Мара Джейд в действии Но даже несмотря на то, что Мара шпионила за Вейдером, она выполняла некоторые задания лично для него. Приблизительно через 1,5 года после Явинской битвы Джейд собрала секретную информацию о C-3PO и R2-D2 для Вейдера, однако тот не пожелал сам забрать у нее эти данные. Вместо этого он послал на встречу с Марой своего агента. Передача информации прошла на Набу, и Джейд получила награду в 2100 кредитовStar Wars Galaxies. Во время битвы на Хоте Мара находилась на Белсависе. Также Мара следила за моффом Гловстоком, изображая «графиню Кларию». Ей удалось выяснить, что мофф перечисляет налоги в Имперский центр не в полном объеме, оставляя часть себе. Сфальсифицировав опьянение, Джейд покинула гостей во время вечеринки у Гловстока, оставив вместо себя манекен. Быстро переодевшись в подходящую одежду, Мара проникла в офис моффа и обнаружила там шесть украденных картин стоимостью в миллионы кредитов. Джейд вернулась в Имперский центр и сообщила о результатах своего расследования Палпатину, заодно замолвила слово за генерала Дириана, которому она верила (что тот не был в коррупционном сговоре с Гловстоком). Устранение Чоарда После ареста Гловстока Мара стала выяснять, кто поставлял ему картины. Для начала она отправилась в аукционный дом, где были проданы эти картины, однако собрала немного информации. Затем Джейд проникла в хорошо охраняемые склады и обнаружила много интересного в «Центре хранения и реставрации» братьев Биртроб. Наблюдая за Марой из соседнего кафе, владельцы центра решили отравить её, однако Сила подсказала «Руке» об этом покушении, что помогло ей спастись. Мара схватилась в бою с хозяином склада, Пиртонной Биртробом, пытавшимся убить её. Джейд с легкостью победила его и допросила. Биртроб рассказал о причастности к пиратской банде, называвшей себя Кровавыми шрамами ( ), мечтавшей подчинить себе Сектор Шелша. Star Wars Galaxies thumb|left|200px|Мара Джейд, Рука Императора Мара пошла по следу, улетев на грузовом корабле HT-2200, который должен был напасть на имперский транспорт с военным оборудованием на борту. Когда атака началась, Мару обнаружили, и ей пришлось отбиваться от группы пиратов. Победив их, она быстро взяла контроль над кораблем, захватив Танниса, и послала сигнал о помощи на «Репрессалию» через коммуникационный передатчик «Хапперского пути». Принимая Мару на «Репрессалии», капитан Кендал Оззель холодно поприветствовал её, полагая, что та прибыла из-за пяти штурмовиков, которые сбежали после убийства майора Дрелфина по причине отказа ЛаРона уничтожить гражданских на Тирдропе. А Мара только попросила пару стрелков, и полковник Вак Соморил выделил ей двоих сотрудников Имперского бюро безопасности. Взяв их и Танниса на «Хапперский путь», Мара проникла на пиратскую базу на Геппарине, притворившись угонщиком кораблей, желающим присоединиться к «Кровавым шрамам».Star Wars Galaxies Прилетев на Геппарин, Мара встретилась с Коммодором, который отнесся к ней с подозрением. Тем же вечером Джейд подверглась нападению со стороны двух стрелков ИББ, которым приказали устранить её. Их атака привлекла внимание пиратов. Мара попыталась связаться с Коммодором, но он проигнорировал её и попросил своего сообщника Каалдру убить Руку Императора. Эта попытка оказалась неудачной, однако Мара не успела остановить Каалдру и Коммодора. Оззель и Соморил, желая убить Мару наверняка, прибыли на «Репрессалии» на Геппарин. Они тут же пустили в ход TIE-истребители и начали орбитальную бомбардировку планеты. Мара, так быстро как могла, добралась до командного центра пиратов и обнаружила там тело Коммодора, а рядом голонетное сообщение, которое он собирался отправить на Шелконву. Джейд сбила TIE-истребители и уничтожила «Репрессалию», посланную в систему для преследования «Тысячелетнего сокола» и, заодно, находившихся здесь беглых штурмовиков, после чего Мара скрылась на Z-10. thumb|left|Джейд и Вейдер По дороге в Шелконву Мара встретила Вейдера на «Палаче», который искал Лею Органа. Джейд полагала, что губернатор Баршнис Чоард являлся предателем, о чем и сообщила Вейдеру. Тёмный лорд сразу приказал ей не вмешиваться в его поиски, но разрешил Маре заняться расследованием дела Чоарда. После приземления «рука» была атакована Каалдрой на украденном AT-ST, но с помощью дезертировавших штурмовиков, называвших себя «Рука правосудия», она спаслась. Вместе с ними она уничтожила AT-ST (с помощью Чубакки на грузовом корабле, о чём, однако, Джейд с соратниками не было известо), но Каалдра сбежал. Со штурмовиками Мара добралась до губернаторского дворца, где Каалдра опять попытался её убить. На сей раз Джейд уничтожила пирата, отразив в него бластерный выстрел световым мечом. Между тем, «Рука правосудия» взломала систему безопасности губернатора. Поддерживая связь со штурмовиками, Мара арестовала губернатора Чоарда. Потом, перед Вейдером, она поручилась за «Руку правосудия», прежде изучив их истинную историю. Мара позволила штурмовикам уйти, но посоветовала им залечь на дно и сменить название, поскольку считала, что она была единственной «Рукой». За несколько месяцев до Эндорской битвы Мара была с Палпатином, когда Дарт Вейдер привел к Императору чувствительного к Силе киборга — Люмию, чтобы сделать ее очередной «Рукой». Чтобы сохранить иллюзию, что Мара является единственной, Джейд поспешно вывели из помещения под каким-то предлогом, однако она все равно ощущала Люмию враждебной к себе особой. Охота на Скайуокера 220px|thumb|left|Мара (под псевдонимом «Арика») во дворце Джаббы После битвы при Хоте Палпатин рассказал Маре о своем беспокойстве по поводу повстанца Люка Скайуокера; Джейд послали во дворец Джаббы Десилийика Тиуре на Татуине. Замаскировавшись под танцовщицу Арику, «Рука» стала ожидать Скайуокера.Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade Мара заметила во дворце C-3PO и видела прибытие R2-D2. После того, как дроид был отправлен на службу Хатту, Мара встретилась с C-3PO. После краткой беседы с дроидом насчет Скайуокера, Джейд решила скрыться, поскольку узнала о казни танцовщицы Улы.Return of the Jedi (radio) Однако Мелина Карнисс, член службы безопасности Джаббы, подозревая, что Мара пришла убить хатта, попыталась арестовать её. Джейд задержала Карнисс, воздействуя на нее Силой, и та стала стрелять в охранников-гаморреанцев Джаббы. Мара тем временем сбежала вниз по туннелю и попала в шахту вентиляции ямы ранкора. Разобравшись с охраной, она увидела, как Люк убивает ранкора. Затем Джейд, используя Силу, выбралась из ямы и вернулась к Джаббе. Однако сколько она ни умоляла хатта позволить ей присоединиться к поездке в Дюнное море, подозрительный Джабба не разрешил этого. Он лишь дал ей спидер и приказал уехать и больше никогда не возвращаться после того, как та попыталась использовать на нём Силу. Таким образом, провалив миссию, Мара вернулась в Имперский центр ни с чем, что сильно раздосадовало Палпатина. Через несколько лет Люку было видение Силы, показывающее, что было бы, если бы Джейд оказалась тогда на яхте хатта. Там Мара «помогла» ему погибнуть в пасти сарлакка. Поиски «Чёрной туманности» thumb|230px|Конец карьеры Мары в качестве Руки Императора После миссии на Татуине Император поручил Маре другое задание — убить Декука, представителя расы джеоду, который стремился возродить «Чёрное солнце» из его остатков, объединив их в собственную империю, названную «Чёрной туманностью».Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand Мара прибыла на планету Свиврен, где стала отыскивать пути выполнения нового задания. Она провела разведку на базе преступного лорда и поняла, что будет нуждаться в отвлекающем маневре, чтобы пробраться незамеченной. Тогда Джейд поговорила с командующим местного имперского гарнизона, генералом Тоуно, попросив два отряда штурмовиков и офицера. Ей выделили капитана Строка, совместно с которым Мара спланировала налёт на здание рядом с базой Декука.Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand На следующий день они начали атаку, однако вскоре Строк понял, что этот налет оказался крайне неудачным, так как погибло большинство его штурмовиков. Мара, тем не менее, воспользовавшись перестрелкой как отвлекающим маневром, прокралась к джеоду, который, по ее мнению, был Декуком, и убила его. После этого Мара сообщила Императору, что успешно выполнила миссию. Палпатин, в качестве награды, предоставил ей отпуск. Но на отдыхе Мару не покидали мысли о событиях на Свиврене. Она пришла к выводу, что убийство Декука было слишком легким, и охрана, встречавшаяся у неё на пути, была достаточно слабой, чтобы Джейд была в состоянии обезвредить её. Мара решила проверить данную теорию, смоделировав убийство криминального лорда. Оказалось, что только в двух из пяти случаев она смогла бы убить Декука и уйти невредимой. Рука Императора заключила, что джеоду, убитый ею, не был настоящим Декуком, а всего лишь приманкой. Тогда Мара решила во что бы то ни стало выследить и уничтожить настоящего лидера «Черной туманности». 200px|thumb|left|Мара убивает члена «Черной туманности» Мара с помощью Силы связалась с Императором, чтобы посоветоваться с ним относительно Декука, однако вместо этого увидела смерть Палпатина от рук Вейдера и Люка Скайуокера. Его последний приказ, услышанный ею через Силу, был: «ТЫ УБЬЁШЬ ЛЮКА СКАЙУОКЕРА». И она возненавидела Люка за то, что тот убил её хозяина и разрушил её жизнь. Мара впала в агонию и бессознательное состояние, в котором пребывала в течение нескольких дней, пока её не арестовали прихвостни Айсард. Они бросили Мару в тюрьму, где Айсард, используя свои навыки разведчика, вынудила Джейд согласиться помочь ей заполучить власть. Однако Мара сбежала из плена и скрылась в болотистом мире Форлисс. Там Мара планировала залечь на дно до тех пор, пока не соберет достаточно средств, чтобы покинуть эту планету. Она нашла себе работу, устроившись официанткой в местной кантине, принадлежавшей Горбу Дригу. Несколько недель она проработала на Дрига под псевдонимом Чиара Лорн, пока однажды в кантину не пришли члены «Чёрной туманности», чтобы забрать долг Дрига. Мара не могла поверить своей удаче: «Чёрная туманность» присутствовала на Форлиссе! Джейд приложила все усилия, чтобы отбиться от многочисленных бандитов, так как не хотела смерти Дрига. Мара достаточно быстро ликвидировала всех членов «Туманности» с помощью своего светового меча, однако прежде они успели убить Дрига и Джоршмина, посетителя, оказавшего поддержку Джейд. Мара нашла базу «Чёрной туманности» на Форлиссе, где узнала, что настоящий Декук находится на Квиааксе. Джейд пришла в казино, принадлежавшее Декуку, и разговорилась с лейтенантом «Чёрной туманности». Она представилась баронессой Палтона и утверждала, что знает надежные и незаметные для других способы сжульничать в любых азартных играх. Чтобы быть убедительной, она продемонстрировала это, хотя просто использовала Силу, создав иллюзию. Маре удалось добиться встречи с Декуком, и ее отвезли на базу «Чёрной туманности» около Незми. Декук ждал её там, чтобы обсудить её корпоративное предложение. Однако на базе «Туманности» Джейд случайно столкнулась со Строком, имперским офицером, работавшем с ней на Свиврене. Она выяснила, что он был агентом «Чёрной туманности», внедренным в имперский офицерский корпус, чтобы собирать информацию для Декука. Мара решила разобраться с ним позже, но вновь напоролась на Строка в бараках базы, и когда он понял, кто она такая, Джейд пришлось убить его, дабы не раскрыть себя. Но его тело быстро обнаружили и тут же заподозрили Мару. Однако ей удалось пробиться к дому Декука, где при помощи светового меча и взрывчатки Мара убила Декука и его охранников. Джейд сумела сбежать через один из секретных туннелей Декука и улететь на его личной яхте, в которой, к тому же, находилась вся информация о деятельности «Чёрной туманности». Мара оставила яхту в одном из имперских космопортов, где её могли легко обнаружить власти.Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand В бегах (4-6 ПБЯ) 220px|thumb|Мара во время побега от Айсард Ненависть к Скайуокеру, уничтожившему хозяина Джейд, засела глубоко внутри и горела так, что выжигала все остальные чувства. Мара поклялась убить джедая. Она не осознавала, что в основе этого гнева лежит телепатический приказ Императора, делая ярость сильнее, чем обычное и естественное желание мести. Тем временем, жизнь Джейд заметно ухудшилась: её доступ к ресурсам целиком и полностью зависел от Императора, а после его смерти источник доходов исчез. Жизнь в роскоши и привилегиях закончилась. Всё ещё скрываясь от Айсард, Мара объездила всю галактику, устраиваясь на тяжелые работы и перебиваясь случайным заработком, едва сводя концы с концами. Её способности в Силе ослабли, возвращаясь в совсем неподходящие моменты. Только последний приказ Палпатина она слышала постоянно: «Ты убьешь Люка Скайуокера».Heir to the Empire Во время своих путешествий по галактике Мара приземлилась на Кинтони, где она разыскивала повстанческого генерала Крикса Мадину. Джейд, преследуя его, проникла в какое-то здание, где увидела, что Мадин допрашивает бывшего имперского губернатора Баркале. Мара пробралась к заключенному губернатору, по пути найдя датапад с изображением «Палача». Однако Мадину удалось остановить её, нацепив на Мару взрыватель, после чего генерал вызвал подкрепление. Джейд, используя датапад, обманула Мадина, выведя на экраны изображение «Палача». Повстанцы, решив, что звёздный суперразрушитель вышел на орбиту, стали паниковать, а Джейд, воспользовавшись суматохой, сбежала вместе с Баркале.Mara Jade: A Night on the Town Баркале забрал Мару к себе домой, где она заметила скульптуру, которая числилась в списке украденных художественных ценностей. Джейд обвинила губернатора в воровстве и измене, за что получила от него вазой. Но Мару это не остановило, она казнила его и передала сообщение о своей находке генералу Мадину, полагая, что повстанцы заинтересуются скульптурой, а она, тем временем, незаметно улизнет с планеты. Задумка удалась.Mara Jade: A Night on the Town Контрабандистка (6-9 ПБЯ) thumb|left|200px|Мара Джейд Мара прилетела на Чибиас, чтобы послушать Большой симфонический оркестр Новой Республики, когда встретила молодого Закариза Гента, которому без его ведома подложили датакарту. Джейд заинтересовалась этим парнем и, изображая работника концертного зала, помогла ему сбежать от Райнеса, представившегося сотрудником губернатора Эгрона, который приказал поймать Гента. Мара привела Гента в свой гостиничный номер, где попробовала выяснить причины попытки похищения парня и нашла у него карту с данными губернатора.Handoff Джейд отправилась в губернаторский дворец, где спросила Райнеса, почему его нет в списке персонала губернатора. Тот рассказал ей, что является специальным помощником губернатора и его зовут Маркко. Однако Мара стала доказывать ему, что он был нанят для работы с компьютерами, а совсем не для того, что Райнес наговорил ей. Также Джейд не захотела верить его словам, что Гент нужен был губернатору в качестве хакера. Далее, действуя как преставитель Гента, Мара за огромную сумму пообщещала доставить того во дворец, чтобы взломать компьютер, который по заявлению Маркко принадлежал Альянсу повстанцев. Мару преследовали всю дорогу до гостиницы. Она решила запутать след и, сделав дугу, вернулась ко дворцу. Там на нее напал Маркко, вытеснив к остальной группе захвата. Только сейчас Мара поняла, что он был повстанцем. Джейд вынудили привести Гента во дворец. Когда он пришел, выяснилось, что в компьютере находятся коды управления звездных разрушителей. Также стало ясно, что Эгрон продавал информацию повстанцам. Мара, используя световой меч, попыталась убежать вместе с Гентом, однако Эгрон и Маркко перехватили её до того, как Джейд покинула дворец. Пока Мара дралась с Эгроном, Маркко взял Гента в заложники. Однако несмотря на свои различные идеологические взгляды, они смогли договориться, и Маркко отпустил Гента. Мара тут же посоветовала ему возвращаться домой, на Сибисиме, а сама пошла искать работу на транспортном корабле. Позже Джейд узнала, что Гент был нанят контрабандистом Тэлоном Каррде почти сразу после того, как их с Марой пути разошлись. thumb|Мара Джейд во время кампании Трауна В течение следующих нескольких лет Мара перебивалась случайной работой, каждый раз выбирая новый псевдоним. На одной из таких работ она столкнулась с Люмией и потеряла световой меч, который подарил ей Палпатин. Люмия была послана Исанн Айсард, чтобы та вернула беглянку, но Мара категорически не желала этого. В ходе дуэли Джейд сбежала, однако потеряла световой меч. После битвы с Люмией она устроилась механиком гипердвигателей на Варонате под именем Селина Марнисс. Удача, наконец, пришла, когда Мара спасла лидера контрабандистов Тэлона Каррде, попавшего в засаду на Варонате. Уже работая механиком, Мара привлекла внимание Каррде и его заместителя Таппера, они завязали знакомство. Во время охоты на мородинов Каррде выяснил, что его товарищ по сафари, Гамгалон, связан с контрабандой катализатора газа тибанна, выращиваемого в джунглях. Гамгалон, поняв, что Каррде знает много лишнего, решил убить его и Таппера. Последнего ему удалось уничтожить, однако вмешалась Мара и спасла Каррде, убив Гамгалона и его охрану. Тэлон был настолько впечатлен поступком Джейд, что тут же предложил ей работу. Встреча со Скайуокером thumb|left|Мара во время кампании Трауна Мара стала членом организации Каррде в 8 ПБЯ.Heir to the Empire В течение первого полугода её работы с Тэлоном, Джейд стремительно поднималась по карьерной лестнице контрабандистов. Её чувствительность к Силе помогала выполнять самую сложную работу. Например, ей удалось доставить Тэлону его транспортник, «Дикий Каррде», с поврежденным «X-wing'a» Люка Скайуокера на борту. Гранд-адмирал Траун, лидер возрождающейся Империи, назначил огромную цену за голову Скайуокера, поэтому Каррде хотел продать его Трауну, либо вернуть Новой Республике, но, опять же, за хорошие деньги. thumb|200px|Люк и Мара путешествуют по Миркру Каррде забрал Люка на свою базу на Миркре, где существа йсаламири блокировали возможность использования Силы. Джейд тут же пожелала убить Скайуокера, однако Тэлон запретил ей это. Каррде запер Люка и R2-D2 и прятал от Трауна, когда тот прилетел набрать йсаламири. Люку удалось сбежать, и Мара бросилась его преследовать. Однако оба потеряли свои спидеры, оказавшись в кишащем ворнскрами лесу. А тем временем Траун лично прибыл на Миркр, чтобы воспрепятствовать этим двоим вступить в контакт с Каррде. Мара была вынуждена работать с Люком сообща, чтобы выжить, но она ясно дала понять Скайуокеру, что намерена убить его. Они постепенно пробивались в Хиллиард-Сити, отражая нападения ворнскров, но попали в засаду штурмовиков. Благодаря своевременному вмешательству Лэндо Калриссиана, Хана Соло и людей Каррде, Люк и Мара вырвались из лап штурмовиков, и Скайуокер покинул Миркр вместе с Соло и Калриссианом. Каррде и его контрабандисты также сбежали с Миркра, после того как Империя объявила награду за их головы. Мара и Каррде решили остаться в системе, чтобы тайно наблюдать за действиями имперцев с «Дикого Каррде». Как и ожидалось, гранд-адмирал Траун, увидев оставленную базу контрабандистов, вернулся на свой звёздный разрушитель «Химера». Однако Каррде не предполагал, что Траун знал о наличии «Дикого Каррде» в системе и вызвал крейсер-заградитель для захвата судна. Но Мара через Силу почувствовала приближение имперцев и включила двигатели «Дикого Каррде», готовя их к полёту, что немало удивило Тэлона. Как только заградитель появился в системе, Мара быстро вывела корабль из его зоны поражения, а затем совершила скачок в гиперпространство. Ловушка имперцев не сработала.Dark Force Rising Пока группа Каррде обустраивала свою новую базу на Риши, на Мару напал охотник за головами Ганнер Грот. Она убила его, однако Каррде с контрабандистами вновь были вынуждены обратиться в бегство. Прилетев на Абрегадо-рей за конфискованным кораблем Каррде «Небесный путь», они вновь напоролись на имперцев: в систему прибыл звёздный разрушитель «Непреклонный». Мара поняла, что Траун не прекратит охоту на них, и решила пойти с ним на переговоры. Явившись к нему в роли руки императора, она предложила Трауну простить Каррде и забыть о нем, в обмен на информацию о местоположении флота «Катана». Траун с трудом согласился, однако обманул Мару, подсунув ей на корабль «жучок». Как только она добралась до очередного укрытия Каррде, имперские штурмовики схватили Тэлона и его команду. Мара, теперь чувствовавшая отвращение к Трауну и еще большую симпатию к Каррде, решила спасти Тэлона из имперского плена, но она понимала, что одной ей не справиться. Тогда Джейд отправилась с йсаламири на Джомарк, где Джоруус К'баот обучал Люка Скайуокера. К'баот попытался сбить её еще в небе, но Мара сумела приземлиться и пробраться к местоположению Скайуокера. По пути ее пытался убить R2-D2, управляющий X-wing'ом Люка. Джейд удалось убедить дроида, что К'баот работает на империю и Скайуокера нужно спасать; Арту проводил ее к Люку. После недолгой схватки с К'баотом тот был оглушен близким попаданием R2 из лазерной пушки. Мара хотела добить сумасшедшего клона джедая, но Люк убедил её не делать этого. Джейд упросила Скайуокера пойти с ней, чтобы спасти Каррде с корабля Трауна. Используя пароли, которые достала Мара, они достигли тюремного блока «Химеры» и освободили Каррде. Траун заблокировал компьютерные системы корабля, но трио сумело спастись, улетев на «Тысячелетнем соколе». Мара и Каррде позднее помогли Новой Республике в битве за флот «Катана». Джейд участвовала в бою на истребителе Z-95 «Охотник за головами», но близкий выстрел ионной пушки вывел её истребитель из строя, оставив дрейфовать в космосе. К счастью для Мары, вовремя подоспел Люк Скайуокер и спас её. Dark Force Rising thumb|Люк и Мара в схватке с К'баотом (не изображён) на планете Джомарк Доставленная на Корусант для лечения, Мара оказалась практически одна во всем императорском дворце. Она бродила по дворцу и подумывала покинуть планету, но обнаружила имперский отряд, пробирающийся к апартаментам семьи Соло. Вместе с Лэндо Калриссианом и Гармом Белом Иблисом они стали преследовать злоумышленников. Однако имперцы зажали их в тупик, но Мара, зная дворец как свои пять пальцев, воспользовалась секретным ходом, оторвавшись от вражеского отряда. С помощью Силы передав Лее Органа-Соло информацию о своем плане, Джейд перестреляла всех имперцев. Но майор Моло Химрон, командир отряда, выжил и вовлёк её в неприятную историю, которая привела к аресту Мары по приказу полковника Жака Бремена.The Last Command Вейланд Пока Мара сидела в тюрьме, Лея рассказала ей об использовании Трауном клонов в войне, а Джейд – единственная, кто знал о местоположении императорского центра клонирования. Понимая, что без неё не справятся, Люк, Хан, Лэндо и Чубакка вытащили Мару из тюрьмы и взяли с собой на «Сокол». Она дала им координаты Вейланда и центра, после чего они без приключений совершили посадку в лесу. Маре в очередной раз пришлось работать с Люком, который зачем-то помогал ей развивать свои навыки Силы. Скайукер постепенно приходил к пониманию, что Джейд действует, скорее, не по собственной воле, её ведет внутренний голос Палпатина. Мара также начинала понимать, что этот приказ — желание Императором мести Дарту Вейдеру. Скайуокер пообещал ей помочь подавить этот телепатический приказ, несмотря на то, что понимал, как это опасно для его же жизни. На Вэйланде оба ощущали будущее столкновение с безумным К'баотом. После трудного марш-броска через лес, достигнув подножия горы Тантисс, они поняли, что Джоруус действительно здесь. thumb|left|Мара убивает темного джедая Джорууса К'баота В поисках центра клонирования Люк и Мара наткнулись на сумасшедшего джедая, который тут же пустил в них молнии Силы, а затем натравил на Люка его же клона, Лююка. Даже несмотря на помощь Хана, Леи и Каррде, они никак не могли победить Джорууса, пока Мара не подобрала световой меч Леи Органа Соло и не швырнула его в К'баота. Люк ранил своего клона и предложил Маре выполнить приказ Императора, убив клона, что та и сделала. К'баот в ярости обрушился на них с молниями Силы и криком Силы, но Мара взяла хитростью. Она, зная о видении Джорууса, встала перед тем на колени. Он сразу прекратил атаку, а Джейд нанесла ему смертельный удар световым мечом. Пока Люк и Мара улетали на «Диком Каррде», Лэндо и Чубакка взорвали центр клонирования. В качестве символа дружбы Люк подарил Джейд световой меч своего отца, который затем служил Маре долгие годы.The Last Command Позже Каррде послал Мару на помощь Новой Республике, после потери той Корусанта. Республика разослала курьеров с сообщением об отступлении во все флота, так как связь была блокирована. Один из флотов взял неверный курс, и Мару наняли, чтобы та передала обновленный приказ для курьера. Таким образом, Джейд оказалась на курьерском корабле «Посыльный», командовал которым тот самый полковник Бремен, который арестовал её на Корусанте. Неловкая ситуация длилась недолго, ибо на «Посыльный» напал вражеский крейсер, и Мара здорово помогла курьеру, уничтожив несколько TIE-истребителей. Рыцарь джедай (9-19 ПБЯ) Ученичество thumb|220px|Мара в поисках Кайла Катарна Окончательно отказавшись от темной стороны, Мара решила стать джедаем, потому начала искать Кайла Катарна.Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith В 10 ПБЯ она и Кайл были на Алтире V, помогая спрятанной в астероидах базе Новой Республики отразить нападение имперцев. Катарн отбил базу, уничтожив рядом с имперскими кораблями два астероида. Затем он отправился на планету Дромунд-Каас, важный мир для Империи, чтобы провести там расследование. У Мары же было собственное задание: она должна была договориться с хаттом Ка'Па о поставках Новой Республике всего необходимого. Ка'Па не желал идти навстречу Маре, пока та не добудет для него устройство глобального радиоперехвата, принадлежавшее его конкуренту Такаре. В поисках лейтенанта Аброна Мара, служившего Такаре, Джейд забрела в космопорт Катраасий, где и попала в ловушку Такары. Однако она сумела сбежать, убив натравленного на нее ранкора и стащив устройство. Ка'Па был очень рад такому подарку и согласился помогать Республике. Следующим заданием Мары являлась охрана голокрона джедаев, который перевозили на кореллианском корвете. Естественно, корвет подвергся нападению пиратов. Пока Джейд дралась с пиратами, голокрон украли. Чтобы его вернуть, Мара «села» на грузовой корабль, направляющийся к базе пиратов на Реталэй. Применив все свое мастерство, она сумела забрать голокрон и скрыться. После этого Мара, наконец, добралась до Дромунд-Кааса, чтобы найти Катарна. Пробираясь через болота, она сталкивалась со многими существами, порождёнными Силой, в том числе с её собственным тёмным двойником. Джейд победила этих призраков и достигла храма тёмных сил. Там она обнаружила Кайла, павшего во тьму. Они начали битву, в ходе которой Кайл несколько раз отступал в глубины храма. В конце концов, Мара не выдержала долгого противостояния, отключила световой меч и сдалась. Однако именно это действие заставило Катарна понять, что он не может принять тёмный путь и должен вернуться на светлую сторону.Dark Forces Saga Когда Палпатин возродился, обретя новое клонированное тело, Мара не поверила, что это действительно он, отвергая любую мысль о возвращении на службу Императору. Вместо этого она помогла Новой Республике в эвакуации Корусанта и перевозке правительственных грузов. Палпатин был недоволен Марой и решил наказать её за предательство. Он послал своих слуг, в том числе таинственного Блэкхоула, в сектор Сенекс, куда должна была прибыть Мара. Они пленили Джейд, однако позже Кайлу Катарну удалось ее освободить. Альянс контрабандистов В 11 ПБЯ Мара вернулась в Праксеум на Явине IV, чтобы стать джедаем. Однако время было неспокойное: смерть Ганториса, предательство Кипа Дюррона, дух древнего сита Экзар Куна. Поначалу Мара и Корран Хорн (тоже ученик Академии) конфликтовали друг с другом, но вскоре помирились и стали хорошими приятелями. Джейд даже позволяла Коррану летать на ее «Охотнике за головами», но позже Кип украл его, чтобы захватить «Сокрушитель солнц». Под опекой Кэма Солусара Мара и Корран обучались вместе, однако старались проводить свободное время порознь, что дало положительный эффект, когда дух Экзара Куна взял под контроль Кипа Дюррона и напал на джедаев. Мары в тот момент в академии не было, но, услышав о том, что Кун отправил Люка в кому, она сразу вернулась. Тем временем Корран боролся с духом Куна, одновременно отвлекая его от храма. Джейд примчалась вовремя, так как Кун уже практически сумел пробудить страхи Коррана, чтобы натравить их на него, к тому же серьезно ранил Хорна. Мара помогла Коррану обмануть Куна, вернувшись в Праксеум и приведя всех учеников академии. Совместно они смогли уничтожить дух Лорда ситов и спасти Люка. Затем Мара помогла раненому Хорну добраться до храма, но сразу после этого вновь покинула Праксеум.I, Jedi В это же время Мара стала одним из лидеров Альянса контрабандистов. Лэндо Калриссиан нашел новый источник доходов, связанный с добычей глиттерстима на Кесселе, и привлек ее к делу. Мара взяла несколько кораблей Альянса контрабандистов, чтобы найти и выдворить из системы кессельского администратора Морута Дула. Однако сотрудничество с Лэндо совсем не вдохновляло Мару, поскольку ей надоел его постоянный флирт с ней. После получения контроля над планетой Джейд, Хан и Лэндо столкнулись с прототипом «Звезды Смерти», который уничтожил луну Кесселя. Мара с остальными атаковали прототип, но тому удалось уйти. Джейд на Соколе преследовала Звезду Смерти до самого сердца скопления чёрных дыр, Мау, так как считала непозволительным отпускать супероружие. Чтобы разрушить суперлазер, она с Лэндо пробилась к ядру прототипа, расположив термальные детонаторы вокруг реактора. На них напали космоштурмовики, поэтому Маре и Калриссиану пришлось бежать. Штурмовики сняли почти все детонаторы, и повреждения от взрыва были незначительны. К счастью, освободившийся от влияния Куна Кип Дюррон уничтожил прототип, избавив Галактику от этого оружия навсегда. Рыцари Силы 230px|thumb|left|Мара Джейд: Рука Императора, джедай, контрабандист Когда Хан и Лея были на Белсависе, они связались с Марой Джейд, чтобы проконсультироваться у нее насчет этой планеты. Мара передала им один из имперских файлов о Белсависе. Она также рассказала Соло о своей секретной миссии, которую когда-то выполняла там, и о том, что Палпатин и Вейдер, экспериментируя с наркотиками и Силой, создали сумасшедших охранников, подобных тем, с которыми столкнулись Хан и Лея. Позже Соло нашли на планете информацию о пребывании там Руки Императора, но решили, что это данные о Маре Джейд. Однако после пропажи Леи выяснилось, что некая Рука присутствовала на Белсависе задолго до появления там Мары. В тот момент Джейд поняла, что Император обманывал ее, говоря, что она единственная. Сбитая этим с толку, она буквально взбесилась, когда Хан сказал ей имя другой Руки: Роганда Исмарен. Мару глубо оскорбила ложь Палпатина, она поняла, что таких Рук было много, догадалась, что и Люмия была одной из них. Джейд немедленно прилетела на Белсавис и первым делом помогла раненому Люку, только что уничтожившему «Око Палпатина». Затем она вытащила с имперского корабля джедая Каллисту Минг, помогавшую расправится с «Оком Палпатина» и без памяти влюбившуюся в Люка. На Белсависе Мара помогла окружить и уничтожить безумных охранников, многих из которых когда-то знала лично. Однако Роганда Исмарен с сыном Айреком сумели бежать. Через некоторое время после получения Марой высокой должности в Альянсе контрабандистов, ее предупредили о готовящемся заговоре хаттов, связанных с компанией «Небесные копи Орко», официально занимавшейся переработкой астероидов, а на деле создававшей супероружие. Джейд прилетела на Явин IV, чтобы рассказать об этом Люку. Пока она передавала ему информацию, они разговорились, и Мара сказала, что иногда ей нравится смотреть на него. Скайуокер попросил ее остаться на обед, где они встретились с Каллистой Минг. Мара поинтересовалась у нее, готовится ли она стать женой Люка. Каллиста подтвердила это и тут же спросила, нравится ли Маре Люк. Джейд ответила, что когда-то вообще хотела его убить, что Каллиста восприняла как шутку.Меч тьмы (роман) Находясь с Каррде на Мон-Каламари, Мара узнала о взрыве в Здании Сената. Вместе с Тэлоном они доставили пару йсаламири Хану на Алманию, где он искал Куэллера, виновного в том взрыве, который, к тому же, собирался убить Люка. Джейд спустилась с Соло на поверхность планеты, частично из-за беспокойства за Люка, частично из-за нависшей над галактикой угрозы, которую представлял Куэллер. Вместе с Ханом и Чубаккой Мара пронесла йсаламири в место сражения Люка и Леи с Куэллером. Помощь оказалась своевременной, ибо Люк уже находился на волосок от гибели.Новое восстание Как-то раз, путешествуя на «Диком Каррде» без Тэлона, Мара попала в засаду Джа Бардина, богатого промышленника, чью дочь Сансию увел в рабство драх'нам Чай Прайш. Направив на нее бластер, Бардин вынудил Мару отправится на Торприс и спасти Сансию. Джейд пришлось подчиниться, так как у нее не было возможности связаться с Каррде, а Бардин грозился расстрелять всю ее команду. thumb|220px|Мара в плену у драх’намов Мара пришла во дворец в качестве подарка Прайшу. На входе ее обыскали и нашли световой меч, который бросили в мусор. Однако его подобрал тогорианка по имени Х'сиши. Охранники Прайша долго стегали Джейд нейрокнутами и, ослабленную, бросили в «ямы слизи». Там Мара нашла Сансию, которая сказала ей, что отцу больше нужна не она, а модифицированная роскошная яхта SoroSuub 3000, которая также была украдена. Мара Джейд умышленно ранила себя, чтобы попасть в больницу, где она стащила некоторые химикаты и медикаменты. Когда ее вернули в бараки рабов, Мара собрала что-то вроде бомбы, устроив пожар. В беспорядке они с Сансией сбежали, по дороге нейтрализуя охранников с помощью кислоты. Оказавшись перед Прайшем, девушки были окружены, и Мара даже не знала, что делать. Тут появился мусорщик Х'сиши и бросил Джейд ее световой меч. Мара расправилась с охранниками, и они сбежали вместе с Х'сиши на украденной яхте.Jade Solitaire Вернувшись в особняк Бардина, Мара встретила Каррде, готовящегося спасти ее. Там же Джейд заставила Бардина признаться, что похищение было лишь спектаклем, с помощью которого тот хотел украсть у Прайша некоторые разработки. Сансия подарила Маре яхту SoroSuub, которую та назвала «Пламя Джейд». Примерно в то же время Каррде начал помогать Маре в бизнесе: у нее была маленькая торговая компания. Первое кореллианское восстание thumb|left|Мара во время Кореллианского восстания В 18 ПБЯ, находясь в системе Талфаглио, Мара перехватила имперского дрона с инфокубом, сообщение в котором было адресовано Лее Органа Соло. Из любопытства она тут же направилась в систему Кореллия, полагая, что сообщение срочное. В городе Коронет она посетила встречу на высшем уровне, где нашла Лею и Хана. Мара рассказала им об инфокубе, который они отправились открывать в квартиру Соло. Куб был запрограммирован заработать по отпечаткам пальцев Леи. Когда та активировала его, всем находящимся в комнате предстали планы Сакоррианской триады и Человеческой Лиги, возглавляемой кузеном Хана – Траканом Сал-Соло. Триада собиралась шантажировать Новую Республику, систематически уничтожая целые звездные системы. Вскоре Человеческая Лига спровоцировала бунт и начало восстания, и Мара, оставив квартиру Соло, испарилась.Засада на Кореллии Мара Джейд в конечном счете попалась и была заперта под стражу вместе с Леей. Это определенно разозлило ее, и Мара решила бороться с Человеческой Лигой. Несмотря на то, что обе женщины не доверяли друг другу, они решили сотрудничать и смогли сбежать. Добравшись до апартаментов Леи, они взяли ее световой меч и взрывчатку, затем покинули планету на «Пламени Джейд». По дороге корабль повредила Человеческая Лига, но Мара сумела уйти, взяв курс на Селонию. Приближаясь к этому миру, они обнаружили бакуранский флот и селонианский корабль, на котором находился Хан, тоже сбежавший от Человеческой Лиги. «Пламя Джейд» состыковался с кораблем селониан, и Лея наконец вернулась к своему мужу.Удар по Селонии Оба корабля продолжали путь к Селонии, но были атакованы вражескими истребителями. «Пламя Джейд» прикрывал совершенно беззащитный селонианский корабль, благодаря чему все успешно совершили посадку. На Селонии Мара, Лея и Хан попытались убедить местных жителей активировать планетарный репульсор и помочь им, однако вновь были отправлены в тюрьму. Выйдя на свободу вскоре после прибытия Люка Скайуокера, они продолжили уговоры селониан. Те согласились продать Маре инструкции по управлению репульсора, который был способен уничтожить станцию «Балансир», угрожающую населенной звездной системе. Джейд на своем корабле приняла участие в битве при станции «Балансир», где вместе с Соколом и «Госпожой Удачей» (кораблём Лэндо) билась с флотом Сакоррианской триады. Дети Леи, тем временем, с помощью инструкций, которые достала Мара, и местных техников помешали планам Триады, уничтожить планеты «Балансиром» с помощью планетарного репульсора на Дролле.Столкновение у Балансира Кризис Каамасского документа Вскоре Мара была вовлечена в события, связанные с Каамасским документом, в 19 ПБЯ. Они с Каррде прибыли на Вейланд, чтобы нанять ногри в свою организацию. Там они получили интересные данные от Кахмаима, после чего поймали Лака Джита, деваронианина, имеющего информацию о том, что ботаны помогли Палпатину разрушить Каамас. Specter of the Past thumb|Мара Джейд с Корраном Хорном и Тэлоном Каррде Позже, ощутив волнения в Силе, Мара спасла Люка от пиратов Каврилху, к которым его занесло в поисках пиратских групп, использующих клонов. Люк проник к пиратам и был теми обнаружен, а Каррде послал Мару на «Звездном льду» проверить, все ли с ним в порядке. Только своевременный прилет Джейд позволил Скайуокеру выжить. Улетая, Мара заметила небольшой корабль чиссов, вспомнив, что уже когда-то сталкивалась с такими. Корабликов становилось больше, и после встречи с Каррде на звездном разрушителе «Искатель приключений» Мара видела, как один из чисских кораблей демонстративно уходит, как будто по своим делам. Когда он совершил прыжок в гиперпространство, Каррде и Джейд определили его пункт назначения: планета Нирауан. Мара решила провести расследование, улетев на «Звездном льду». Нирауан Мара добралась до комплекса Руки Трауна на Нирауане, но, приземлившись, потеряла связь с Каррде. Исследуя предместья крепости, она сорвалась и разбилась о скалы, потеряв сознание. Фагн, ожидавшая Джейд на «Звездном льду», вскоре стала волноваться, что Мара не выходит на связь, и запросила помощи у Каррде, рядом с которым в тот момент находился Люк Скайуокер. Через Силу Люк увидел Мару, лежащую в воде лицом вниз, потому, беспокоясь, и пришел к Тэлону. Получив сообщение от Фагн, Скайуокер тут же рванул на Нирауан на «Пламени Джейд», прихватив заодно свой X-wing.Образ будущего Через 15 дней после пропажи Мары на Нирауане Люк наконец нашел ее в пещере, куда Джейд, пребывающую в бессознательном состоянии, утащил абориген Ком Жа. Ком забрал ее оружие и истребитель, а саму Мару спрятал в пещере, так как на нее начал охотиться какой-то чисс из крепости. Аборигены общались посредством телепатии, и Мара не могла разговаривать с ними, однако Люк научил ее понимать местных жителей. Вдвоем они убедили тех помочь им пробраться в крепость, используя разветвленную сеть подземных ходов. Пока они преодолевали пещеру, Мара завела разговор о том, что хотела бы больше внимания к себе со стороны Люка. Также она посоветовала ему прекратить лезть всюду напролом и самостоятельно решать все проблемы, ибо еще не забыла, как такое поведение привело Люка к служению возрожденному Императору. Кортозис, острыми слоями свисающий со стен, полуразумные хищники и насекомые сильно мешали Маре и Люку по дороге, но все же они сумели проникнуть в крепость. thumb|left|Мара Джейд во время [[Кризис Каамасского документа|кризиса Каамасского документа]] Доверясь интуиции и советам Арту, они блуждали по нижним уровням крепости, но там на них напали два чисса, открыв огонь на поражение. Мару ранили в плечо, и Люк помог ей отойти назад в пещеры, где он призвал Силу для заживления раны Джейд. В это время Люк осознал, что влюбился в Мару, и поцеловал ее, пока та спала. Когда она проснулась, Скайуокер стал спрашивать о том, с кем у нее были отношения в прошлом, что вызвало с ее стороны негативную реакцию. Люк расспрашивал Мару о ее отношениях с Лэндо, в ответ она напомнила ему о Гариэль Каптисон и Каллисте. Однако она все-таки успокоила Люка, объяснив, что у нее никогда ничего не было с Лэндо; все эти флирты были всего лишь показухой для Каррде. Этот разговор в пещере в итоге очень сблизил их, они даже стали понимать друг друга с полуслова. В очередной раз проникнув в крепость, Люк и Мара обнаружили там следы Империи Руки и ее планы относительно Имперского Осколка.Образ будущего В поисках большей информации Мара пошла на нижние уровни крепости, где наткнулась на лидеров здешних имперцев, Восса Парка и Сунтира Фела, предусмотрительно окруженных йсаламири. Парк рассказал ей об истинной роли Трауна в истории, надеясь, что Джейд станет работать на Империю Руки. Он также сообщил ей о многочисленных угрозах, таящихся в Неизведанных Регионах, против которых Империя Руки предпринимала меры. Когда же Мара отказалась служить им, да к тому же Парк узнал о присутствии Скайуокера, то было решено задержать джедаев. Они ранили Джейд, но тут в помещение ворвался Люк, пробив стену. Парк приказал своим бойцам не вмешиваться, дабы не допустить ненужную резню, что позволило Люку и Маре сбежать. Преследуемые чиссами, они добрались до ангара крепости и улетели на одном из истребителей, предварительно выведя из строя оставшиеся. Образ будущего Выбравшись из крепости, Мара и Люк поняли, что нужно вернуться, дабы получить данные об угрозах, упомянутых Парком. Пока Люк медитировал, Мара дистанционно направила «Пламя Джейд» в ангар, где корабль разбился, уничтожив все суда имперцев, что помешало Парку переправлять свои ресурсы Имперскому Осколку, который тот использовал против Новой Республики. Прокравшись в крепость через черный ход, Люк и Мара наткнулись на клон Трауна. Его охраняли два дроида, облаченные в броню из кортозиса. Действуя сообща, джедаи долго сражались с дроидами, но толку было мало. Тем временем Арту прорезал дырку в стене, и внутрь хлынула вода из местного озера. Наводнение оказалось неожиданным для дроидов и они пали жертвами Скайуокера. Понимая, что они попали в ловушку, Люк рассказал Маре о своем видении, где Джейд лежала в воде лицом вниз, и признался ей в любви. Пока уровень воды повышался, Люк попросил Мару выйти за него замуж. Она согласилась.Образ будущего Люк сообразил, что вода, попав на генератор в комнате с клоном, закоротит его и произойдет взрыв, достаточный для того, чтобы пробить стену. Мара произвела специальный папаракский косой надрез в стене, чтобы та рухнула не сразу, а когда джедаи окажутся на безопасном расстоянии. После взрыва уровень воды стал понижаться и Люк отправил Мару в гибернационный транс, чтобы та пережила путь под водой. Выбравшись оттуда, Люк разбудил Джейд фразой «я люблю тебя, Мара». С помощью аборигенов Ком Жа и Ком Кей они покинули планету. Как позже выяснилось, Арту сумел стащить из крепости копию Каамасского документа, принадлежавшую Трауну.Образ будущего Свадьба с Люком Скайуокером После подписания Соглашения Пеллеона-Гаврисома Люк и Мара провели пару недель на отдыхе на планете Гарки во Внешнем Кольце. Когда они вернулись на Корусант, Лея объявила о подготовке их свадьбы, которая должна была стать символом единения Империи и Новой Республики. Трипио была поручена подготовка свадьбы, и он организовал грандиозную публичную церемонию, что несколько обеспокоило Мару. Star Wars: Union thumb|Люк и Мара перед их свадьбой на Корусанте К огорчению Джейд, ей приходилось бесконечно примерять свадебные платья множества модельеров, конкурировавших между собой. Тут было и платье с маской, и полностью черное платье, вызывающее ассоциации с имперскими агентами, и совсем уж неприлично короткое и открытое платье, в котором Мара отказалась даже выходить из раздевалки. В конце концов она сбежала от модельеров, чтобы немного прогуляться. На улице Джейд встретила подавленную тви'лечку по имени Жари'кин, которая также хотела создать платье для Мары, но была уволена своим хозяином. Маре захотелось посмотреть эскизы тви’лечки, которые очень ей понравились.Star Wars: Union Вскоре после того, как случайно встреченной на улице портнихе было заказано платье, Мара обвенчалась с Люком на тихой джедайской церемонии, проведенной Кэмом Солусаром. После этого Люк устроил мальчишник, а Мара, соответственно, девичник, где все очень весело провели время. Позже Мара пришла за платьем к Жари’кин, где на нее напали имперские гвардейцы, желающие сорвать свадьбу. Так как Джейд всегда носила с собой световой меч, она легко разделалась с нападающими. В день церемонии бракосочетания бывший мофф попытался перекрыть все коммуникации, чтобы не дать свадьбе состояться, но Люк и его друзья сумели справиться с моффом и его имперцами. Затем влюбленные, как положено, обменялись клятвами верности и кольцами, после чего были объявлены мужем и женой. После церемонии Хан устроил им медовый месяц.thumb|left|Свадьба Мары и Люка Уже спустя год после женитьбы Люк мало проводил времени с Марой, так как был постоянно занят проблемами других людей, приходящих к джедаю за помощью. Однако он подготовил Джейд сюрприз, устроив второй медовый месяц, который понравился ей гораздо больше первого.Star Wars: Union В течение следующих нескольких лет Люк проводил большую часть времени в Академии джедаев. А Мара, не терпящая сидеть на месте, носилась по галактике с контрабандисткой Миракс Террик Хорн, с которой благополучно во что-то вляпалась. Им было предъявлено обвинение, однако те смогли реабилитироваться. Экспедиция к «Сверхдальнему перелёту» thumb|left|Мара и Люк во время конфликта с [[вагаари]] В 22 ПБЯ Мара прекратила сотрудничество с Каррде, чтобы посвятить себя мужу и рыцарству в Ордене джедаев. После заключительной миссии для Джерфа Хаксли она должна была сообщить ему, что организация Каррде отныне больше не работает с ним. Возмущенный контрабандист решил запугать ее, послав дройдеку, с которым Люк и Мара легко справились. Позже некий чисс пригласил Люка и Мару присоединиться к поискам остатков Сверхдальнего перелёта, которые, по некоторым данным, находились в цитадели чиссов, называемой «Редут». Однако сообщение было перехвачено человеком по имени Дин Джинзлер. Маре и Люку, как почетным гостям, предоставили корабль «Посланник Чаф». По прибытии на место один из кабелей свесился с потолка, едва не ударив Мару током. Она ловко успела отпрыгнуть. Этот инцидент оба джедая посчитали подозрительным, но решили проверить свои догадки позже. Пока Скайуокеры возились с «Посланником Чаф», им встретился Чак Фел с четырьмя штурмовиками. К счастью, Фел не собирался ни с кем биться, поскольку также интересовался остатками «Сверхдальнего перелета».Путь уцелевшего Прежде чем вся компания отправилась на поиски, к «Посланнику Чаф» приблизился старый корабль, на борту которого находились люди, называвшие себя джерунами, бывшими обитателями «Сверхдальнего», якобы спасенные джедаями много лет назад от рабства. Чиссы позволили представителям джерунов войти в состав поисковой группы. Мара и Люк пробивались к Редуту вместе с джерунами, Дином Джинзлером, изображавшим из себя представителя Новой Республики, Чаком Фелом со штурмовиками и чиссами. В ходе экспедиции Люк и Мара становились все более и более настороженными, поскольку явные попытки саботировать миссию не прекращались. То кто-то развел костер около топливных баков, то выпустил местных червяков, поедающих кабели на корабле. В первом случае Люк и Мара здорово помогли штурмовикам, пытавшимся затушить огонь. Люк Силой поднял Джейд над пламенем, а та световым мечом разрубила трубопровод с хладагентом. В результате пожар был потушен, и взрыва удалось избежать. Потом один из джерунов был застрелен неизвестным, которого разыскать так и не удалось.Путь уцелевшего Как только они прибыли к «Сверхдальнему перелету», команду разделили пассажиры корабля, называющие себя Уцелевшими, и развезли по разным углам. Тут-то джеруны и показали, что они на самом деле являлись тиранами вагаари, и их оказалось гораздо больше, чем думали члены экспедиции. Они захватили «Посланник Чаф» и стали оказывать сопротивление Люку и Маре, которые пытались отбить корабль. Вступив в контакт с Фелом, они вместе отправились спасать чиссов, по дороге уничтожая вагаари. После успешного воссоединения всей поисковой группы Люк и Мара убедили Уцелевших помочь им разобраться с вагаари.Путь уцелевшего thumb|Люк и Мара против дройдекиОбъединенными усилиями Люк и Мара заставили вагаари отступить. «Отцепив» один из дредноутов, составляющих «Сверхдальний перелет», Скайуокеры отправились на нём к флагману вагаари. Там им пришлось пробиваться через плотную оборону, включая дройдеку, но все же они добрались до лидера вагаари и победили. Позже выяснилось, что чиссы специально организовали эту экспедицию, чтобы спровоцировать вагаари на нападение и закончить, наконец, войну с ними. Во время этой миссии Мара рассказала Люку, что, несмотря на привлекательность предложения служить Империи Руки, она твердо решила остаться с ним и Новой Республикой, о чем ни разу не пожалела.Путь уцелевшего В этот же период времени Мара взяла Джейну Соло ученики и подарила ей свой модернизированный Z-95 «Охотник за головами». Джейд сказала Джейне, что первым ее уроком будет полет. Соло должна была на этом Z-95 самостоятельно прилететь за Марой на Мон-Каламари. Уже тогда Джейд стала неважно себя чувствовать, заболевая неизвестным недугом. The Crystal Юужань-вонгская война (25–29 ПБЯ) Мастер-джедай thumb|220px|Мара Джейд Скайуокер до войны с юужань-вонгами Во время дипломатической церемонии восшествия на престол десятого принца-жреца санеси, Агапоста Десятого, на планете Монор II, Мара действовала в качестве телохранителя одного из присутствующих там дипломатов. Ном Анор, юужань-вонгский агент, успешно замаскировавшись, смог заразить спорами кумб множество дипломатов Республики, в том числе и Мару, но она использовала Силу, чтобы противостоять болезни и хоть и не могла побороть её, но избежала гибели. Точка равновесия Перед вторжением юуужань-вонгов Мара сопровождала посла Лею Органу Соло и её дочь в дипломатической миссии на планету Роммамуль, которая в это время находилась в состоянии гражданской войны со своей соседкой – планетой Осариан. Миссия провалилась: переодетый Ном Анор не желал слушать посла Соло и после короткого, но весьма эмоционального разговора попросил их покинуть планету, поскольку его единственной целью был лишь сбор информации, особенно о состоянии Мары. Три женщины вернулись на Корусант, где Мара пережила очередной приступ болезни, которая атаковала её лоно. В этот момент как раз вернулся Люк, участвовавший в заседании Консультативного Совета Новой Республики, и Мара рассказала ему о поспешных действиях Вурта Скиддера, которые привели к дестабилизации ситуации на Роммамуле. Тем временем Ном Анор окончательно превратил конфликт в серьезную войну, нанеся ракетный удар по столице Осариана, городу Оса-Прайм и повредив мон-каламарский крейсер «Посредник», вызвав политический конфликт в Республике и переведя её внимание с будущей зоны вторжения.Вектор-прим Люк и Мара, разочарованные в деятельности правительства, вместе с Соло, отправились на Дубриллион, к Лэндо, чтобы получить информацию о деятельности джедаев во Внешнем Кольце. Мара воспользовалось этой возможностью, чтобы проверить обучение её ученицы – Джейны Соло. Когда Мара и Люк получили сигнал бедствия со станции ВнеГал-4, то они решили отправиться туда и выяснить, что случилось. На Белкадане, они обнаружили, что планета оказалась под действием терраформирования юужань-вонгов. Мара почувствовала, что её болезнь имеет какое-то отношение к экологической катастрофе. Она была первым джедаем, который столкнулся с юужань-вонгом, когда Йомин Карр, устроивший диверсию, напал на неё. Она с огромным трудом победила его.Вектор-прим thumb|270px|left|Схватка с Йомин Карром Изучив данные, которые они получили на станции ВнеГал-4, Мара и Люк отправились в систему Хелска, где Люк подвергся нападению множества кораллов-прыгунов, когда он начал снижаться к Хелске IV. Мара пришла ему на помощь, и они отступили на Дубриллион. Люк понимал, что ему придётся вернуться к расследованию, и он хотел использовать для этого «ледобур» Лэндо – уникальный корабль, который мог пробить ледяную поверхность Хелски. Мара хотела вести корабль, но она была очень слаба и, вместе с Люком полетели Джейсен и Джейна. Сразу после прибытия эскадры Новой Республики (под командованием «Восстановителя»), Мара и Люк привели корабли в систему Хелска. Силы Республики прикрывали спасательную операцию и понесли тяжёлые потери, но именно это дало Джейсену и Джайне время проникнуть на базу вонгов, и спасти Данни Куи. Сразу после этого Мара и Люк отвели «Меч Джейд» в близлежащую систему, где приняли на борт Данни.Вектор-прим После беседы с учёным и Джейсеном, который смог пробраться на базы вонгов, они вернулись в систему Хелска. Предполагалось, что корабли-экраны используя энергию местного светила, разогреют поверхность планеты и уничтожат базу противника. Так и случилось: перегруппировавшись, остатки республиканских сил вновь напали на Хелску. Мара вновь села за штурвал «Меч», не смотря на ухудшение своего самочувствия. Она понимала, что каждый сбитый корабль захватчиков увеличивает их шансы на уничтожение противника. Однако в ходе битвы ей стало плохо и казалось быть, они с Джайной были обречены, но тут вмешался Люк и при помощи своих репульсоров он толкнул «Меч» от тающей планеты. Юужань-вонги потерпели поражение: их база была уничтожена, а смерть йаммоска посеяла дезорганизацию в их рядах. После битвы Маре стало лучше – она смогла сконцентрироваться на борьбе с болезнью внутри себя.Вектор-прим Эскалация thumb|left|Мара Джейд борется со своей болезнью После сражения при Хелски, Мара вернулась на Явин 4, где Люк провёл совещание джедаев. На нём Люк посылал разных джедаев на свои миссии, и Мара вместе с Энакином отправились на Дантуин, для восстановления сил Мары и попутной разведки – не являлась ли планета на линии вторжения вонгов.Тёмный прилив I: Натиск На Дантуине Мара пыталась выздороветь, а Энакин получал новый опыт, обмениваясь с кочевыми племенами дантари. Но вскоре они обнаружили, что на планету высадились вонги, и Энакину пришлось отражать атаки противника до тех пор, пока их не спасли Джейсен и Люк. К сожалению «Меч Джейд» была уничтожена юужань-вонгами. Затем Мара приняла участие в битве за Дантуин, хотя Люк и настаивал на том, чтобы она осталась с Леей и гражданскими. На этот раз Мара согласилась, но ей пришлось защищать лагерь от трёх вонгов, проникших внутрь при помощи углит-маскунов вместе с Леей и её телохранителем – Больпуром. Быстро убив противников, Мара прочесала другие части лагеря, ликвидировав ещё одного вонга. После окончания битвы, беженцы были эвакуированы под прикрытием адмирала Траэста Кре'фея, после чего Мара вместе с Соло и Люком прибыла на Корусант для доклада.Тёмный прилив I: Натиск Мара вернулась с мужем на Корусант, где вместе с другими джедаями, в том числе Корраном Хорном и Кипом Дюрроном, они провели совещание по вопросу о роли Ордена в войне. Люк, Мара и Корран пытались смягчить агрессивность Кипа и его фракции, и достигли в этом неплохих успехов. Мара напрямую не участвовала в дискуссии, предпочитая наблюдать со стороны, изредка поддерживая Люка со стороны. Вскоре она и Энакин обнаружили, что кто-то рылся в файлах по старым имперским супероружиям. Люк, Мара и Энакин быстро разузнали, что подозреваемым является рыцарь-джедай – Даешара'кор, и Люк нанял торговца информацией по имени Чалко, чтобы тот помог им. Люк понимал, что Даешара’кор собирается отправится на Вортекс, чтобы поговорить с бывшим конструктором супероружия – Кви Ксукс. В связи с этим вся троица отправилась на Вортекс, вместе с Миракс Террик Хорн, на борту «Скат-пульсара», чтобы перехватить тви’леку.Тёмный прилив II: Руины На Вортексе Люк и Мара встретились с Кви, которая рассказала им о том, что Даешара’кор приходила к ней, но она ей ничего не рассказала, сохраняя веру в свой пацифизм. Люк и Мара оставили Кви Ксукс в Соборе ветров и продолжили свои поиски, отправившись на Гарос IV, планету, знаменитую своими университетами и крупными архивами старых имперских файлов. Мара и Люк были встревожены, когда узнали, что Даешара’кор похитила Энакина и Чалко, требуя взамен информацию по имперскому супероружию. К счастью, Энакина оказалось трудно удержать – он с помощью Чалко подчинил отступницу. Вскоре Люк и Мара отправились на Итор, который вот-вот должен был стать главным полем сражения. Она не участвовала в церемонии общения с джунглями как другие джедаи, благодаря чему смогла провести некоторое время со своим мужем. Мара сказала ему, что не боится столкнуться с неопределённостью, и, что готова завести ребёнка, сразу после того, как покончит со своей болезнью. Уже скоро на планету напали юужань-вонги, под руководством Шедао Шаи, и развернули широкомасштабное нападение. Мара успешно сражалась против вонгов, и, не смотря на свою относительную слабость, даже спасла Энакину жизнь. Сражение на Иторе закончилось дуэлью Коррана и Шедао Шаи, по условиям которой, в случае победы Коррана, они оставили бы Итор. Но после поражения Шаи, йуужань-вонги всё равно зверски уничтожил Итор. Хорн взял на себя всю вину, и Мара поддержала его решение временно скрыться, даже не смотря на все протесты Люка.Тёмный прилив II: Руины Сгущающаяся тьма 180px|thumb|Мара Джейд во время войны с юужань-вонгами На Кашиике, во время короткой передышки в войне, состоялась поминальная служба по погибшему Чубакке. В церемонии приняли участие Люк и семья Соло – Мара не смогла принять участие, в связи с плохим самочувствием. После церемонии Хан получил боукастер Чубакки. К огромному удивлению Хана, долг жизни Чубакки взяли на себя двое его родственников, но тот отказался, мотивируя тем, что он ещё не готов. Прямо после похорон Люк вернулся на Корусант к Маре, которая стала ощущать последствия войны. Мара же надеялась, что после договора с Империей ситуация в галактике улучшится. Когда Люк был на Кашиике, Мара посетила врача на Корусанте, который сообщил ей то же самое, что она знала до этого; болезнь имела неизвестное происхождение, как и тот жук с Белкадана, принадлежащий к неизвестному виду. Дискуссия по этому поводу была недолгой: Люк описал церемонию на Кашиике, которую не видела Мара. Он беспокоился за Хана, но она успокоила его, утверждая, что ему всего лишь нужно время. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность Между тем, жрица Элан, являющаяся шпионом юужань-вонгов, вместе со своей помощницей – Верджер, разыграла свой переход к силам Новой Республики, намериваясь тем самым убить джедаев, которые представляли собой единственную реальную угрозу для сил вторжения. После своего «перехода» в Республику, Элан и Верджер передали важную разведывательную информацию, тем самым, получив необходимое доверие: они рассказали о предстоящей атаке вонгов по Орд-Мантеллу и рассказали о том, что вонги незадолго до вторжения выпустили смертоносный вирус, которым как раз и болела Мара. Для джедаев, а особенно для Люка, это была лишь часть информации, которая могла помочь Маре в борьбе с её болезнью. Вместе с тем, Элан уведомила Разведку Новой Республики, что предоставит остальную информацию только в случае, если ей дадут возможность встретиться с лидерами джедаев, чтобы рассказать им о болезни. Люк и другие джедаи понимали, что это может быть ловушкой, но вместе с тем, признавали, что эта информация может помочь Маре. Однако война внесла свои коррективы в планы встречи Элан и джедаев. Корабль «Королева Империи», на которой летела Элан, попала под удар Бригады мира, целью которой являлось вернуть Элан к вонгам – о секретной миссии Элан они, конечно же, не знали. В ходе последующей борьбы, Хан Соло, который находился на борту «Королевы», чуть не погиб от смертельного вируса Элан, которая сама же от него и умерла. Верджер же бежала, используя спасательную капсулу, но перед этим передала Хану флакон со своими слёзами, который, как она сказала, должен был «достичь джедаев». Хотя Хан и был обеспокоен, что слёзы так же могут быть опасны, джедаи провели ряд тестов, в ходе которого было обнаружено, что слёзы имеют целительные свойства. Убеждённая в том, что слёзы были лекарством против её болезни, Мара вырвала флакон у Люка и выпила содержимое. Она сразу же почувствовала улучшение, почувствовав, как слёзы вступили в борьбу с болезнью. Теперь было необходимо узнать - это была временная помощь Маре в её борьбе или слёзы победят болезнь окончательно.Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность Готовившаяся стать матерью Юужань-вонги продолжали вторжение, и вскоре Каларба и её луна – станция «Хоск», подверглись нападению захватчиков. Вонги планировали повторить трагедию Сернпидаля, обрушив станцию Хоск на планету. В ответ Республика отправила на помощь Разбойную эскадрилью, чтобы отразить атаку. В течение битвы истребитель Джейны был подбит, и она потеряла сознание. По всей галактике джедаи поняли: что-то произошло с Джайной. Джейсен на Дуро даже упал в обморок из-за из связи в Силе. Мара и Люк, находясь на Корусанте тоже почувствовали это, но поняли, что ничего очень серьезного не произошло. thumb|left|Мара во время падения Дуро Тем временем Люк и Мара решили провести на Корусанте совещание джедаев и обсудить положение дел в войне, в котором участвовали так же Кент Хамнер и Энакин Соло. Мастер-джедай Силгал сообщила, что война приносит ужасающий характер и джедаям-целителям приходится заниматься раненными всё больше времени. В течение совещания Мара вспомнила о событиях на Дантуине: как ей пришлось бросить «Меч Джейд» и как её спас Энакин. Так же Мара и Люк выслушали доклады многих джедаев. После Текли сообщила Люку о том, что в одной из закусочных Нижнего города, в'' Зелёном листе'' слышала разговор, который подтолкнул её к мысли, что на планете могут находиться агенты вонгов, использующие углит-маскуны. Текли полагала, что этот вопрос необходимо изучить и Люк согласился. На миссию был послан Энакин, которого должна была прикрыть Мара.Точка равновесия Вскоре Мара и Энакин отправились в «Зелёный лист». По дороге Мара рассказала Энакину несколько уроков шпионажа. Они прибыли в закусочную и заняли удобный столик, который позволил бы им быстро покинуть заведение, а так же следить за посетителями. Для них не составило большого труда обнаружить шпиона, который был не «виден» в Силе. Они вышли из закусочной, намереваясь поймать шпиона снаружи, дабы избежать лишних жертв. В конце концов, Мара и Энакин нагнали шпиона, и завязалась борьба. Оказалось, что вонги невосприимчивы к ионному оружию и Маре пришлось вырубить его ударом по голове. Не представляющий угрозы юужань-вонг был захвачен для допроса.Точка равновесия Мара передала юужань-вонга Силгал и доктору Джои Эйкрот, которые решили провести обследование вонга и привязали его к столу, для проведения скорейшего исследования. Но вонг очнулся после удара Мары и, используя скрытый коготь, начал высвобождаться. Энакин был готов защищаться и активировал световой меч, но вонг решил совершить самоубийство, распоров своё горло когтём. Мара и Энакин были разочарованы, что их пленник погиб, однако Люк подчеркнул тот факт, что они смогли поймать шпиона вонгов. К тому же, они нашли способ убить амфижезл, посредством отсечения его головы.Точка равновесия После Мара и Люк участвовали в совещании между членами Консультативного Совета и некоторыми представителями вооружённых сил Новой Республики. Советник Айддар Ниликерка проинформировал всех собравшихся, что Калабра, Дракенвелл, и Фоллин были захвачены вонгами, и даже если они смогут защитить Родию, Кореллианский путь теперь была перекрыта силами противника. Война, казалось бы, лишь нарастала, медленно «пожирая» Галактику. В ходе совещания выяснилось, что после выстрела по позициям вонгского и хейпанского флотов, станция «Балансир» не функционирует должным образом; и это оставалось строжайшей тайной в Республике. Вскоре антиджедайские выпады участников стали более явными и совещание переросло в совестную борьбу, в ходе которой на джедаев стали сваливать чуть ли не все поражения в войне. Люк и Мара покинули совещание, не позволяя тому продолжаться.Точка равновесия После встречи, Мара и Люк отправились домой, где встретили мастера-джедая – Трезину Лоби. Мастер Лобби сообщила, что после того, как её ученица, Тринни Вэй, высадилась на Дуро, то с ней пропала всякая связь. Мара и Люк решили заняться этой проблемой и решили совместно с Энакином отправиться на Дуро. После того, как Лоби ушла, Мара почувствовала недомогание. Она опасалась, что вернулась болезнь но, используя Силу, она обнаружила, что была беременна. thumb|Мара Джейд после выздоровления, обнаружила, что была беременна Мара, Люк и Энакин отправились на Дуро на борту «Тени Джейд». Они решили совершить посадку в одном из орбитальных городов. В это же время они заметили человека, который высказывался против Республики и джедаев. Кое-что, тем не менее, привлекло их внимание – оратор использовал тот же стиль и речь, что и Ном Анор, который, как они думали, умер на Роммамуле. Они решили, что это не может быть Ном Анор, и отправились на планету, где встретились с Леей, которая отвечала за беженцев их размещение и потребности. Оставив остальных, Мара занялась своей миссией. Использую свои навыки, она смогла проникнуть в компьютерный терминал и пыталась найти информацию о Тринни Вэй. Тем не менее, Мара наткнулась на старый военный код, который когда-то использовал её «старый знакомый», который, как она полагала, умер - Ном Анор на Роммамуле.Точка равновесия Это открытие заставило Мару волноваться ещё больше, и она поспешила сообщить эту новость остальным. Лея выслушала Мару и рассказала о своих подозрениях насчет того, что местный доктор Дассид Кри'ар возможно связан с вонгами, и возможно, имел связи с Ном Анором. Мара решила навестить «доктора» и отправилась в лабораторию Кри'ара с Джейной. Мара претворившись баронессой Муэлинг, вместе с Джейной направилась к доктору Кри'ар, чтобы поговорить с ним о его работе на Дуро. В течении их «встречи» Мара забросала доктора вопросами, в то время как Джейна изучила Кри’ара в Силе и не обнаружив его она решила используя Силу сняла его маскуна. Под ним оказался ни кто иной, как Ном Анор. После своего разоблачения, Анор надсмехался над Марой, сообщив ей, что это именно он был ответственнее за её болезнь и он не мог понять, как она до сих пор оставалась жива. Хотя Мара пыталась навязать вонгу открытую борьбу, в планы Анора это не входило – он поспешил скрыться через туннели, которые были им заминированы. Мара спроецировала пузырь используя Силу и они смогли выйти оттуда, но, к сожалению, упустили юужань-вонга. Мара и Джайна поспешили вернуться к остальным, сообщив о своем открытии. Мара сообщила Люку о Аноре и, что именно он заразил её. Однако планета Дуро оказалась под ударом Мастера войны Цавонга Ла, который избрал планету следующей целью для армии вторжения. В течение битвы он предупредил корабли Республики, что всякий кто попытается покинуть систему – будет уничтожен. Мара и другие, тем не менее, сообщили остальным, что это их выбор: остаться и сдаться или попытаться уйти. Последующая борьба переросла в поражение Новой Республики. Мара и Люк, используя «Тень Джейд», эвакуировали немало беженцев, а корабли на орбите пытались защитить Дуро, но в конце концов, планета пала под натиском йуужань-вонгов. В течение их отступления, Мара через Силу узнала, что у неё будет мальчик. Вместе с Люком они отправились на Корусант, чтобы сообщить руководству Республики о потери Дуро.Точка равновесия Преследуемые thumb|220px|left|Мара Джейд всё время держит оружие наготове Когда Лея вернулась на Корусант для лечения своих повреждённых ног; Мара, Люк и дети Соло присматривали за ней. В это же время Мара наблюдала за антиджедайским голосованием в Сенате. Проект потерпел крах, но всё же одна третья сенаторов проголосовала «за», что не могло не настораживать. Так же она участвовала в обсуждении «Великой реки», которую планировал создать Люк для безопасного перемещения джедаев по галактике.Recovery Цавонг Ла, после оскорбительного поражения, которое ему нанёс Джейсен Соло, объявил охоту на джедаев. Мара в этот момент испытывала влияние неприятных побочных влияний беременности: резкую смену настроения и утреннее недомогание. После того, как Академия на Явине IV попала под удар вонгов, и Мара, Люк вместе с близнецами Соло, отправились к Борску Фей'лия, упрашивая его вмешаться в ситуацию и послать подкрепление, но он отказался, ссылаясь на то, что во-первых, цена за спасение небольшой горстки джедаев слишком высока, во-вторых, если он направит силы на Явин IV, то таким образом нарушит временное перемирие. Чтобы помочь Тэлону Каррде в его попытках получить информацию от выживших джедаев, Мара и Люк послали Джейсена Соло на «Тени Джейд», чтобы он нашёл «Искатель приключений», принадлежащий Бустеру Террику, и попросить его о помощи. Мара хотел сама отправиться на поиски, но Люк настаивал на том, что Фей’лия будет следить за ними и за их попытками спасти выживших джедаев. После того, как Энакин Соло покинул планету, Мара попросила Карде помочь перевезти учеников Академии подальше от опасной зоны. На шестом месяце беременности Мара всё ещё находилась на Корусанте, и поэтому Люк использовал возможности искусственного пляжа Ландо для отдыха Мары. Они обсуждали рождение их сына, согласившись на время забыть о войне и вонгах. Но их приятные часы досуга прервал Кент Хамнер.На грани победы II: Возрождение Хамнер сообщил им что Фей’лиа подписал ордер на их арест, мотивируя это их действиями на Явине IV, несмотря на то, что он запретил джедаям вмешиваться в это. Также он заметил, что Борск послал его предупредить их, тем самым, показывая, что не хочет их ареста, а лишь предлагает им добровольное изгнание. Само собой, Мара была рассержена. Позже с Марой случился обморок. Подоспевший медицинский дроид МД-10 обнаружил, что по плаценте был нанесён удар – это было химической реакцией на слёзы Верджер. К счастью ребёнок при этом не пострадал.На грани победы II: Возрождение Люк и Мара отправились домой, чтобы начать паковать вещи, а Люк тем временем связался с Силгал и доктором Исмом Оолосом. Они провели анализы и выяснили, что слёзы действительно представляют опасность. Мара решила не проводить детальное обследование и улететь с Корусанта, не смотря на то, что здесь находились лучшие медицинские центры в галактике. Также Мара решила не принимать слёзы, чтобы минимизировать угрозу для ребёнка. Силгал решилась сопровождать их, и Мара была бесконечно ей благодарна. Джедаи пробрались на борт и поднялись на орбиту, где их пытались перехватить корабли Новой Республики, но им на помощь пришла Джайна вместе с Разбойной эскадрильей. Мара отказалась от эскорта, опасаясь, что это может привести к гражданской войне. Они благополучно улетели, направившись на «Искатель приключений» Террика, где Мара большую часть времени была прикована к постели из-за возращения болезни. thumb|220px|Мара, её муж, [[Люк Скайуокер и их сын, Бен]] Кроме того, Силгал узнала, что болезнь теперь распространялась в пять раз быстрее прежнего. Мара бросила все свои силы на защиту своего сына, тем самым это вызвало ухудшение её состояния. Она сильно ослабла и Люк, Мара и их неврождённый сын соединились, и тем самым победили болезнь. Сразу после рождения ребёнка, Мара и Люк нарекли его Беном. Кроме того, Борск Фей’лия отменил ордер на их арест, а Кэм Солюсар и Тионна сообщили, что нашли новое безопасное место в Ядре, которое можно сделать убежищем для джедаев: Затмение.На грани победы II: Возрождение Тёмные времена В течении войны, два рыцаря джедая, успешно противостояли вонгам на планете Нью-Плимпто. Однако они были вынуждены отступить, когда юужань-вонги решили просто уничтожить планету. Две тви’леки сбежали на борту лайнера «Охотник за туманностью», который перевозил беженцев. Но там они были обнаружены поисковой командой вонгов, которая использовала воксина. Нума Рар была убита, но её сестра смогла сбежать - Алему спасли Мара и Джейна Соло на борту «Тени Джейд» и доставили её к Люку на доклад. После спасения Алемы, силы Новой Республики вместе с джедаями начали освобождение планеты Талфаглио. Юужань-вонги взяли в заложники всё население планеты и обещали их всех убить, если джедаи не выдадут им расположение станции «Затмение». Новая Республика спланировала план атаки, в то время, как джедаи разработали другой, чтобы захватить военного координатора юужань-вонгов. Как только началось сражение, Мара разработала план, в течение которого силы Республики открыли огонь по флагманскому кораблю вонгов, а джедаи в этот момент сбросили теневые бомбы, тем самым два корабля противника были уничтожены. После этого джедаи ввели в действие свой план по захвату йаммоска, который участвовал в сражении.Звезда за звездой Тем временем Энакин Соло возглавил миссию на Миркр. Хотя миссия и закончилась успешно, множество рыцарей-джедаев, в том числе и Энакин Соло, погибли в течение жестокой борьбы. Его смерть почувствовали все джедаи в Галактике, в том числе Мара, Люк и его мать – Лея.Звезда за звездой В конечном счёте, юужань-вонги начали решающее наступление на Корусант, которое возглавил Цавонг Ла. Даже несмотря на присоединение к группе флотов «Три» генерала Веджа Антиллеса джедаев, противника, который превосходил защитников в численности, не удалось остановить. Джедаи дорого заплатили за уничтожение нескольких йаммосков – многие джедаи погибли в ходе грандиозного сражения. Во время битвы, Мара и Люк узнали, что их сын Бен был похищен сенатором Вики Шеш, и им пришлось немедленно покинуть сражение, чтобы спасти его. Однако в ходе операции оп спасению Бена, Мара была подбита, и её корабль совершил крушение, хотя она сама не пострадала. Тем временем, Лэндо Калриссина, C-3PО и дроид «ОЮВ» 1-1А спасли Бена. После того, как родители убедились в безопасности своего сына, они продолжили сражение на планете, но противни бросил в бой все силы, и им пришлось отступить. Мара и Люк вместе с Ханом Соло и Леей улетели с планеты на «Соколе», поскольку они уже не могли ничего предпринять. А Республика потерпела самое жестокое поражение за всё время войны.Звезда за звездой Вслед за Падением Корусанта, Мара и Люк прилетели на Хейпс, чтобы почтить память погибшего Энакина. Тем временем, Джайна приняла личину юужань-вонгской богини-обманщицы, Юн-Харлы, и Мара перестала быть её учителем, отдав этот титул Кипу Дюррону. Теперь она могла вплотную заняться своими материнскими обязанностями. Выстоять thumb|left|Семья Скайуокеров Вскоре Мара и Люк направились на Борлеяс, чтобы организовать там точку отправления для беженцев, но она пыталась минимизировать своё участие в войне, занимаясь воспитанием сына. Когда генерал Антиллес предложил ей стать временным главой разведки в их небольшой армии. Мара согласилась, и занимала этот пост до прибытия Йеллы Вессири Антиллес. Вскоре Маре пришлось на время оставить сына, чтобы провести разведку на терраформированном вонгами Корусанте, вместе с Люком, Тахири Вейлой, Данни и членами Призрачной эскадрильи. Группа исследовала разрушенную столицу, уклоняясь от вонгских патрулей и вступила в контакт с выжившими. После того, как Люк провёл их через резервуар с красными пожирателями, они попали в секретную имперскую лабораторию, где Айрек Исмарен был превращён в киборга-мутанта. Они чуть-чуть не погибли, но знание Марой старых имперских кодов спасло им жизнь. Они обнаружили, что Айрек сбежал из лаборатории и разгуливал по разрушенному Корусанту, превратившись в Лорда Ниакса. Поэтому три джедая решили остановить его, прежде чем он сможет стать настоящей угрозой для беженцев. Во время преследования Мара засекла Вики Шеш, которая находилась с группой вонгов, но Люк отговорил Мару гоняться за бывшим сенатором.В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость Вернувшись на Борлеяс, Мара стала второй, после Люка в эскадрилье «Чёрная луна». Вместе они летали во время финальной битвы при Борлеясе, прикрывая «Лусанкию» в ходе реализации плана «Копьё Императора».В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость После муж и жена отправились на Мон-Каламари, где Мара и Триебакк убедили Кэла Омаса принять участие в выборах нового Главы государства. В течение предвыборной кампании Мара помогала Омасу, работая в офисе проджедайского кандидата. Параллельно Мара помогла Люку создать проект Высшего совета, который теперь должен был состоять из шести джедаев и шести не-джедаев. Активное участие в кампании приняли Тэлон Карде и Лэндо Калриссиан: они использовали шантаж и другие противозаконные средства, с помощью которых убедили многих сенаторов проголосовать за Омаса. Мара и Люк также стали свидетелями возвращения Джейсена и Верджер. Потом её обязанности переменились: получив в распоряжение дроидов ОЮВ-М, она занялась выявлением юужань-вонгских агентов. Следую за двумя засечёнными шпионами, она заметила, что они арендовали подводный аппарат. Следуя за ними, Мара тоже арендовала подводный транспорт и направилась за ними, помешав им убить Кэла Омаса и Триебакка, праздновавших победу на выборах, используя торпеды, после чего уничтожила их аппарат, убив вонгов.. В дальнейшем, Мара и Люк узнали о существовании «Альфы-Красной», биологическом оружии, направленным против вонгов. Скайуокеры выступали против использования оружия, поскольку это могло уничтожить всё расу вонгов, что вовсе не соотносилось с принципами джедаев. Верджер подслушала их разговор и использовала свои слёзы чтобы временно нейтрализовать биологическое оружие. В течение этой задержки, Новая Республика решила реализовать план адмирала Акбара, который находился на пенсии. Целью было заманить флот вонгов в ловушку на планету Эбак 9 и уничтожить его, нанеся противнику непоправимый урон. Работая вместе в разведкой Республики, Мара занималась тем, что «подкидывала» вонгам информации о размещении на изолированном Эбаке видных чиновников Республики и рыцарей-джедаев. Результатом стало решающее битва при Эбаке 9, в ходе которой Республика нанесла вонгам сокрушительное поражение. Сразу после битвы, Мара вместе с Акбаром и Винтер вернулась на Мон-Каламари. В неизвестность thumb|Люк и Мара Джейд в Неизведанных Регионах После победы в битве при Эбаке 9 Кэл Омас назначил встречу видных чиновников и некоторых джедаев, среди которых была Мара. Он хотел объединить разрозненные уголки Галактики в борьбе с юужань-вонгами. Люк предложил предпринять дипломатические миссии в Чисский Доминион и Осколок Империи, для их присоединения к Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов, но настоящая цель Люка была в поиске живой планеты Зонама-Секот, которая находилась где-то в Неизведанных Регионах. Мара согласилась отправиться с мужем на «Тени Джейд», вместе с Данни Куи, Сабой Себатайн, Текли, Р2Д2 и Джейсеном Соло. Перед тем, как покинуть Мон-Каламари, джедаи проконсультировались с Джаггедом Фелом по поводу договора с чиссами.Еретик Силы I: Обломки Выйдя из гиперпространства возле столицы Осколка, планеты Бастион, и оказались в самом сердце битвы при Бастионе. После совершения микропрыжка к позициям имперского флота, Мара сообщила Пеллеону о месторасположении йаммоска, после чего «Тень Джейд» отправилась на Йагу-Минор, где джедаи встретились с моффом Карленом Фленником, но встреча не была тёплой и дружеской. Последующий их разговор с протеже Пеллеона, капитаном Ариен Йедж, был более удачный и приветливый. Пеллеон вскоре прибыл на Йагу-Минор, но он был тяжело ранен, и поэтому никакой речи о подписании каких-либо договоров не могло и быть. Пока Джейсен пытался вести безуспешные переговоры с моффом Фленником, жаждущим захватить власть в Осколке, Пеллеон, благодаря помощи джедаев, выздоровел и решил нанести поражение вонгам в битве при Бороске. Джедаи поддержали план гранд-адмирала и присоединились к его силам. Мара, в течение битвы, летала на «Тени Джейд» вместе с Данни Куи. В ходе сражения она помогла Сабе Себатайн освободить захваченных на Бастионе пленников с борта вражеского корабля-первозчика рабов. Мара успешно использовала сильно модифицированный имперский дредноут. Благодаря кораблю и группе дроидов «ОЮВ», они смогли спасти пленников. В этот момент имперский флот под командованием Пеллеона (он всё сражение находился в бакта-камере и командовал оттуда), используя гравитационные генераторы одного из разрушителей, заглушил сигналы йаммоска и принёс долгожданную победу. Перед тем, как покинуть Осколок, они посетили Совет моффов, на котором джедаи спасли жизнь Пеллеону, на которого покушался мофф Фленник. После этого они отправились в сторону владений чиссов; Пеллеон выделил им в качестве прикрытия имперский фрегат «Оставляющий вдов» под командованием капитана Йедж.Еретик Силы I: Обломки В конечном счёте, джедаи наткнулись на группу синекожих существ возле Мунлали Мафир. Чиссы посоветовали им посетить Ксиллу, разрешив передвигаться по территории чиссов. Вскоре «Тень Джейд» совершила посадку на Ксилле, где её экипаж (Люк, Джейсен, Данни, Р2Д2 и Саба) встретились с коммандером Айролией и Главным навигатором Аабе, и с представителями чисских правящих семей. Чиссы отказали им в передвижении по территориям чиссов, но согласились предоставить им доступ в библиотеку Флота экспансии на Ксилле для поиска необходимой информации. Сунтир Фел сопроводил их в библиотеку, где они занялись поиском необходимой информации.Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные После нескольких часов поиска Мара, Люк, Саба, и Данни вместе с Фелом решили возвратиться на «Тень», используя ледяную баржу. По пути к космопорту они были атакованы группой конкурентов Фела. Аэроспидер противника заставил их сдаться и в тот момент, когда чиссы заявили, что намерены убить их, джедаи вступили в борьбу. Мара убила двоих врагов, перед тем, как захватить аэроспидер, который она использовала для прикрытия баржи по дороге. Вернувшись в космпорт, Мара перегнала «Тень Джейд» поближе к библиотеке. В конце концов, Джейсен и Данни нашли необходимую информацию о живой планете.Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные thumb|left|220px|Мара к концу войны с юужань-вонгами Джейсен предполагал, что Зонама-Секот находиться в системе Классе Эфемора и Мара повела «Тень» и «Оставляющего вдов» к цели, но гиперпространственные турбулентности мешали прыжкам в систему, что очень разочаровало Мару, которая хотела поскорее найти Зонаму-Секот и вернуться к Бену. В скоре, после того, как Джейсен нашёл, что пропала связь с Мон-Каламари, экипаж «Тени Джейд» ощутил волнение в Силе, которое исходило от живой планеты. Данни, Джейсен, Люк, Саба, Текли и Мара соединились в Силе, помогая Маре идти по зову планеты через многочисленные аномалии. В конечном счёте Мара смогла совершить удачный прыжок и вывела корабли в систему. Группа обнаружила Зонаму-Секот на орбите газового гиганта, окружённую небольшим флотом вонгов, который был практически уничтожен.Еретик Силы III: Объединение Как только они прибыли, волна энергии поразила их судно и всё команда потеряла сознание. После того, как Мара очнулась, она повела корабль по координатам, которые планета сообщила Джейсену. Мара и Люк высадились на планете и встретились с Джабитой Хал, магистром планеты. Ферроанка сообщил, что не ждала их, но, тем не менее, пригласила в деревню, чтобы они объяснили цель прибытия. Мара была рассержена, что местная растительность принялась заплетать «Тень Джейд», но всё же пошла с остальными. После долгого перехода, экипаж корабля встретился с другими жителями планеты.Еретик Силы III: Объединение В течение их беседы Мара предупредила планету, что юужань-вонги нашли Зонаму-Секот и постараются захватить её, приведя значительные силы, которые смогут подавить обороноспособность планеты. После этого Джабита согласилась обсудить вопрос о помощи Зонамы-Секот в войне на следующий день. Однако ночью на них напала группа ферроанцев и похитила Данни и Джабиту. Джейсен и Саба отправились за похитителями, а Мара и Люк остались в деревне. Одновременно Мара была потревожена сообщениями о гравитационных волнах, исходящих от близлежащей луны, и возможно это был корабль юужань-вонгов. Но похищение и налёт кораллов-прыгунов были лишь тестом, который должен был показать, что за гости совершили посадку на планете. Джедаи отказались проявить агрессию в отношении противника, и к тому же Люк запретил «Оставляющему вдов» уничтожить судно вонгов, которое они обнаружили. Секот согласилась помочь джедаям в войне и приготовилась для прыжка в известный космос, одновременно планета сообщила о том, что один из кораблей, который джедаи видели во время своего выхода из гиперпространства, пережил атаку и остался цел.Еретик Силы III: Объединение Конец войны } В это же время жрец юужань-вонгов, Харрар, Ном Анор (скрывающийся под маской Ю'шаа, лидера Опозоренных), Тахири Вейла, формовщица Нен Йим и Корран Хорн высадились на другой стороне планеты. После того, как Ном Анор предал компаньонов, убил Нен Йим, ранил Харрара и саботировал гипердвигатели планеты, он вызвал транспорт, чтобы покинуть Зонаму Секот. Однако тут появились Мара, Люк и Джейсен на борту «Тени Джейд» и испортили планы бывшего интенданта. Ном Анор скрылся и после того, как «Тень» взяла на борт Коррана и Тахири, Зонама-Секот активировала гипердвигатели, чтобы оценить и восстановить полученные повреждения. Планета прыгнула в гиперпространство, и джедаи были вынуждены искать убежище, спасаясь от сейсмически опасных зон и от атмосферных турбулентностей. Также, Мара и Люк узнали от Данни Куи, что жрец Харрар, будто бы убитый Анором, был всё ещё жив.Единая Сила Мара и остальные джедаи направились к жрецу, который проходил процедуру излечения у Текли и Тахири. Харрар рассказал им, что Зонама-Секот имеет много схожего с родным миром вонгов, Юужань'таром, и что Верховный Повелитель Шимрра боится планеты. Харрар также сказал им, что поможет объединить вонгов с остальной частью Галактики и поможет прекратить войну, но он опасался, что Шимрра не захочет даже выслушать его. Тем временем, на Мон-Каламари многие джедаи были заинтересованы в том, чтобы наладить контакт с теми членами, которые находились где-то в Неизведанных Регионах.Единая Сила Поскольку они оставались на Секот, не осознавая своего положения, Мара начала волноваться о Бене, желая быть с ним. Кроме того, в видениях Люка о будущем Мара не всегда присутствовала, и поэтому она попросила Люка, если с ней что-либо случится, чтобы он заботился об их сыне.Единая Сила Достаточно скоро, Зонама-Секот вышла из гиперпространства недалеко от Корусанта. Мара была счастлива вновь встретиться с семьёй и знакомыми, когда вместе с Лея и Хан Соло, наряду с многими джедаями, прибыли на борту «Сокола». Вместе с ним прибыл «Искатель приключений». Тогда Люк и Мара вылетели на Контруум для встречи с командирами Галактического Альянса. Там они узнали, что планируется удар по Корусанту. Люк пообещал помочь, несмотря на то, что многие джедаи остались на Секоте, где для них выращивались истребители.Единая Сила Поскольку битва бушевала в космосе, где многочисленные флотилии Галактического Альянса и корабли с Зонамы-Секот столкнулись с силами вонгов, Мара присоединилась к отряду, который должен был высадиться на планете и остановит Мировой мозг от опустошения планеты и нейтрализовать Шимрру. Группа медленно продвигалась вперёд, хотя Кент и Тахири отсоединились от них, намереваясь помочь восставшим Опозоренным.Единая Сила 230px|thumb|Мара перед нападением на Корусант Однако перед тем как они проникли в Цитадель Шимрры, Люк попросил Мару отправиться с Тахири и Кентом, чтобы помочь Опозоренным. Мара с неохотой согласилась, согласившись с его суждением. Пробиваясь через отряды воинов, джедаи достигли группы Опозоренных, во главе которых находился Ном Анор. В пылу сражения Мара и Тахири оказались рядом с Ном Анором, и Тахири пленила его. В отчаянной попытке Ном Анор вырвался и смог на время скрыться, но Мара загнала его в тупик. Анор был вынужден молить о пощаде, и Мара согласилась не убивать его, но приказала юужань-вонгу проводить их в Цитадель Шимрры.Единая Сила Возглавляя небольшую группу Опозоренных, Ном Анор проводил джедаев в цитадель, где те спасли Хана, Лею, R2D2, C3-ПО и ногри от группы вонгов. Отряд Мары проник в Колодец Мирового мозга и приготовился использовать взрывчатку, чтобы уничтожить его, но Джейсен убедил их этого не делать, так как смог общаться с Ммировым мозгом и убеждал его игнорировать приказы Шимрры. Поскольку силы Альянса и Опозоренные освободили нижние уровни Цитадели, Мара попросила Ном Анора отвести их наверх, где Люк, Джейсен и Джейна сражались с Верховным Повелителем и его телохранителями-Убийцами.Единая Сила Там Мара увидела, как Люк был отравлен ядом амфижезла, вскоре после того, как убил Шимрру. Мара немедленно переключила своё внимание на слабеющего мужа, в то время как Ном Анор повёл Хана и Лею на поиски Джейсена и Джейны, ведущих бой с шутом Оними. Мара и Тахири отнесли Люка на нижние уровни, где один из Опозоренных предложил свою помощь. В это же время спасательное судно Шимрры с Оними, Джейсеном, Джейной, Ханом и Леей, которые всё ещё находились на борту, начало взлетать. Мара перетащила Люка на «Сокол» и вместе с Харраром, Кентом и Тахири двинулась за кораблём. После того, как Джейсен победил Оними, он излечил Люка так же, как когда-то Верджер помогла Маре - используя свои слёзы.Единая Сила Мара с Люком возвратились на Зонаму-Секот, как только завершилось сражение на орбите. Пока Люк выздоравливал, Мара ремонтировала «Тень Джейд». После того, как Нас Чока объявил о капитуляции, война фактически закончилась. Вскоре Люк провёл встречу всех джедаев на Зонаме-Секот, объявив о намерении основать академию на планете Оссус, куда Скайуокеры планировали переместиться. Затем, они решили отдохнуть, чтобы забыть об ужасной галактической войне.Единая Сила Кризис Тёмного улья (35– 36 ПБЯ) В послевоенные годы Мара занималась работой в Ордене, разделяя её между Академией на Оссусе и новым Храмом на Корусанте. Она стала поддерживать идею того, что Орден не должен быть обязан Галактическому Альянсу. Как не странно, теперь она примкнула к Кипу Дюррону, отдаляясь от Кента Хамнера и её старого друга Коррана Хорна. Эти разногласия с Корраном стали причиной охлаждения её отношений с его женой, Миракс. Теперь она считала своими лучшими подругами Лею и Сабу Себатайн.Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший thumb|left|230px|Мара была обучена обращаться практически со всеми типами оружия Теперь главным в жизни Мары являлась её семья: муж и сын Бен. Она была любящей матерью и постоянно защищала своего сына, который с детских лет опасался использования Силы (возможно из-за того, что не мог оградить себя от боли охваченной войной Галактики). Однако это вызвало некоторую боль для Мары, поскольку, как она считала, отказ Бена от использования Силы сильно разочаровывал её мужа.Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший Зов о помощи В 35 ПБЯ, Орден получил сообщение от чиссов, в котором говорилось, что группа джедаев, включая бывшую ученицу Мары, Джейну, присоединились к улью килликов, в граничащих с чиссами территориях. Всместе с Люком и Беном Мара направилась в Неизведанные Регионы, где они нашли, что группа джедаев присоеденилась к исчезнувшему джедаю Рейнару Талу, который давно присоединился к килликам, став УнуТалом, всемогущим повелителем гегемонии килликов, Колонии. Миссия закончилась частичным успехом: хотя джедаи, частично присоединившиеся к улью Таат, и согласились отправиться домой, Скайуокеры были атакованы на планете Йоггой группой иссиня-чёрных килликов, о которых, УнуТал, казалось бы, ничего не знал. Это были, так называемые, Горог, часть Тёмного улья, который распространял своё пагубное влияние на остальных килликов.Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший Кроме того, поскольку джедаи возвращались в космос Альянса, Горог заслал на «Тень Джейд» Горога-убийца, который стал для Бена домашним животным, но в тайне он промывал ребёнку мозги, чтобы присоединить его к улью и настроить против Мары. На Оссусе заговор был раскрыт, но Горог убежал вместе с джедаем Алемой Рар, которая окончательно подверглась влиянию улья и стала его частью. Мара заметила, что разрывалась между тем, чтобы сохранить невиновность своего сына и защитить его от вреда, однако, она окончательно выбрала, что должна защитить Галактику, что совпадало с её обязанностями, как джедая.Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший Возвратившись в Неизведанные Регионы, как часть ударного отряда джедаев, она принимала участие в битве при Кр, где сошлась в поединке с горогом-убийцем. Зная, что существо знало о способностях Мары, она, тем не менее, решила согласиться с реалиями конфликта и просто убила его. Позже она обнаружила в своём теле личинку Горогов и получила необходимою помощь от килликов, перед тем как была помещена в бакту на одном из хейпанских кораблей, которые прибыли, чтобы урегулировать конфликт.Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший Также Мара позволила Джейсену взять Бена в ученики. Даже, несмотря на столь малый возраст, она смерилась с тем, что он покинул её – она была уверена, что Тёмный улей уничтожен и ничто не представляет опасности.Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший Незримая королева Однако, вскоре, Скайуокеры были вызваны УнуТалом, который выяснил обстоятельства нападения на них Горога в Колонии. УнуТал сообщил, что Горог определённо хотел напасть именно на Мару, так как это было связано дочерью и женой человека по имени Даксар Иэс. Выслушав его, Мара вспомнила, что Даксар был одной из её ранних целей, когда она была Рукой Императора: она отпустила жену и дочь жертвы, которые по словам УнуТала присоединились к Горогу и возможно именно жажда мести теперь двигала Тёмным ульем.Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева Было ясно, что УнуТал приобрёл эти знания от кого-нибудь и теперь Алема Рар и утверждала, что именно воспоминания дочери Иэса, Эремэи стали источником для Тёмного улья. Алема Рар разделила Скайуокеров, играя на том, что именно деятельность Мары и заставила Тёмный улей пойти по этому пути, и что возможно Мара ответственна за убийство Падме, матери Люка.Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева Однако, более поздние события показали, что скорее всего Темный улей был создан Ломи Пло, ночной сестрой и тёмным джедаем Второй Империи. Точность того, что это в этом были виноваты воспоминания семьи Иэсов, вызывала сомнения, и, скорее всего Горог сделал это специально, чтобы вызвать недоверие среди Скайуокеров.Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева В то время, как Люк и Хан Соло остались на Вотеба в качестве пленников, Мара вернулась с остальными на Оссус, где они приняли решение, что необходимо убить УнуТала. После этого, используя «НеведимкуХ», Мара направилась в Туманность Утегету, в попытке прокрасться через блокаду Галактического Альянса. После спасения Люка Колония нарушила блокаду и начала наступление. Роевая война началась.Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева Роевая война thumb|Мара в течение Роевой войны Мара немедленно возвратилась со своим мужем в Академию на Оссусе, где Люк созвал всех джедаев на совещание, по предоставлению ему звания Гранд-мастера, для полного контроля над Орденом. Она одна была посвящена в его планы и всячески оказывала ему полную поддержку.Dark Nest III: The Swarm War Вскоре, они посетили мать УнуТала, Эйрин Тал, владелицу богатой торговой корпорации, которая пыталась вести разговор о безопасности её сына. Она также подарила Скайуокерам экспериментального дроида R2-0, с помощью которого Закариз Гент смог добраться До старых голограмм в памяти R2-D2, на которых Дарт Вейдер, используя Силу, душил мать Люка. После просмотра голограмм, у каждого появилось своё мнение по этому поводу: в то время как Мара была удивлена гневом и поведением Энакина Скайуокера, Джейсен же наоборот не видел сомнений в этом. Кроме того, Люк был вынужден противостоять своим сомнениям о том, что его отец вероятно виноват в смерти Падме. Кроме того, Мара добавила в разговор напряжённости, спрашивая у Джейсена, зачём он стёр память Бену. Джейсен солгал им, утверждая, что стёр память после их поездки на Эндор, в то время как хотел скрыть от Скайуокеров факт рождения у него дочери.Dark Nest III: The Swarm War В течении битвы при Сарме Мара была членом отряда джедаев, ведущего атаку на корабли килликов. Она первая достигла раненного Джейсена и героически спасла, после крушения его «НевидимкиХ». После она с Джейсеном направилась помочь Люку, который сражался с Ломи Пло. В ходе боя Мара была ранена из верпинского дробовика, из-за ей пришлось заняться восстановлением сил после ранения, прекратив свои действия в войне. Тогда же она узнала, что Люк планирует в одиночку встретиться с Ломи Пло и Рейнаром Талом – это заставило её тревожиться за его жизнь. В тревожный момент Джейсену пришлось фальсифицировать смерть Мары, чтобы показать, как Люк уязвим перед собственным страхом. Вскоре после этого они просмотрели последние моменты жизни Падме. Вера и доверие Люка к Маре вернулись, после того, как он убедился, что она не виновата в смерти Падме. В конце концов, Люк убил Ломи Пло и вернул Рейнара Тала в Галактический Альянс. А Мара всё ещё выздоравливала после ранения.Dark Nest III: The Swarm War Вторая галактическая гражданская война Нарастающий конфликт thumb|230px|left|Мара Джейд В 40 ПБЯ началась гражданская война между Галактическим Альянсом и Кореллией. Сын и племянник Мары были отправлены на Адумар, где обнаружили скрытую фабрику по производству ракет. Миссии наподобие этой заставляли Джейд бояться за безопасность ее семьи, а особенно-ее единственного сына Бена. Когда Галактический Альянс решил провести мирные переговоры с Кореллией, Мара присоединилась к своей семье на станции «Ториаз». Спустя немного времени произошло нападение кореллианских командиров, пребывавших под воздействием наркотических веществ. Хоть атака и была пресечена, кореллианский премьер-министр Эйдель Саксан была предательски убита. Её смерть разьярила кореллианцев и переговоры были прекращены.Betrayal Впоследствии Мара отправилась на выполнение миссии по похищению Тракана Сал-Соло, главы государства Кореллии. После того, как они попали на планету, Мара с риском пробралась во дворец Тракана, где спасла Тиу Закс и исследовала внутренние помещения дворца. Тем временем Люк встретился с Корраном Хорном. После миссии они отбыли на Корусант.Betrayal Когда война окончательно набрала обороты, Кэл Омас попросил Мару возглавить полувоенную организацию, созданную, чтобы уничтожить кореллианских нарушителей спокойствия, действовавших на Корусканте. Когда Джейд отказалась, командование было передано Джейсену Соло. Мара и Люк были шокированы, увидев, что Бен и Джейсен принимают участие в облавах Гвардии Галактического Альянса. Они и другие джедаи не смогли одобрить это. Люк испытывал нехорошие предчувствия касательно Джейсена Соло, однако Мара доверяла тому. Джейд не понимала, что странное поведение ее племянника было началом его перехода на Тёмную сторону. Сначала она считала, что Джейсен может быть хорошим наставником для Бена. Позднее Мара поверила Люку, поняв, что Соло постепенно склоняется к Темной стороне. Betrayal Преследование Люмии thumb|left|Мара во время Второй Галактической гражданской войны Узнав, что Люмия жива, Мара Джейд собрала шото в противовес световому кнуту Лумии и присоединилась к мужу в поисках Леди ситов. Во время поисков они узнали о гибели Трезины Лоби; Джейд узнала, что Люк втайне от нее просил Лоби присмотреть за Беном и Джейсеном. Осмотрев место преступления, Мара и Люк нашли голокрон, который привел их в аппартаменты Люмии. Там они узнали, что Люмия повинна также в убийстве ботанов. Мара согласилась с Люком, что их сын Бен не должен видеться с Джейсеном.Tempest Когда супруги Скайуокеры прибыли туда, где должны были встретиться с Беном, их атаковал Люмия и Алема Рар. Во время боя Мара была едва не убита дротиком. В ходе боя с Люмией Люк был тяжело ранен; тем временем Мара одержала победу над Алемой и обнаружила, что к той прикреплена бомба. Вернувшись к Люку, Джейд увидела, как тот трижды стрелял в Люмию. Она сказала мужу о бомбе и помогла ему добраться до безопасного места. Позднее Джейсен согласился с тем, чтобы Люк и Мара забрали Бена в безопасное место. Тогда семья Скайуокеров вернулась на Корусант.Tempest Вернувшись в Храм джедаев, они узнали, что вскоре Джейсен Соло станет мастером-джедаем. После того, как исчез Бен, Скайуокеры поняли, что Соло к этому причастен. Поговорив с Джаггедом Фелом они узнали, что Алема Рар выжила и что она причастна к убийству Трезины Лоби. Люк получил от Фела специальное устройство, с помощью которого он должен был захватить Рар. Позднее Мара и Люк получили зашифрованное сообщение от Леи и Хана, в котором они просили о встрече. Встретившись с друзьями, Мара вместе с Ханом, Леей и Люком отправилась на Гилаттер VIII, чтобы спасти Джейсена. Однако они столкнулись с Люмией и Алимой Рар, а Джейсен смог бежать. Смерть Фиаско на Гилаттере VIII вынудило Мару и остальных опасаться не только насчет Джейсена, но и Люмии, и Алемы. Беспокоясь за своего сына, Мара решила выследить и убить Люмию. Отказавшись от помощи Люка и других джедаев, она отправилась на поиски сита. Мара нашла Люмию и сразилась с ней, однако они обе отделались только ранениями. Позднее Бен узнал, что Джейсен и Люмия связаны между собой, и сообщил об этом своей матери. Мара, чувствуя, что ее предали и обманули, смогла загнать Джейсена в угол и попыталась убедить его вернуться на Светлую сторону, однако Соло не воспринял ее предупреждений. Мара Джейд решила, что он стал слишком опасным, чтобы жить. thumb|left|Похороны Мары Она выследила Джейсена на Хейпсе, где тот был вместе с Тенел Ка и Алланой. Бой состоялся в туннелях Кавана, куда Мара заманила Джейсена. Сперва она попыталась поразить его из бластера, однако ее племянник применил волну Силы ужасающей мощности, вызвавшей обвал и камнепад. Мара продолжала атаковать его даже после того, как получила несколько ранений и испытывала сильную боль. Когда Джейд начала побеждать и уже была готова оборвать жизнь Соло, тот посмотрел ей в глаза и создал иллюзию лица Бена. Увидев своего сына, Мара замешкалась. Использовав эти несколько мгновений, Джейсен вогнал в бедро Мары отравленный дротик, яд вызывал медленный паралич и безболезненную смерть. Последние ее слова были о том, что Джейсен стал намного более подлым и жестоким, чем Палпатин, и что Люк найдет и убьет его. После смерти Мара не слилась с Силой. Она оставила своей семье возможность попрощаться с ее останками.Sacrifice Тело Мары Джейд Скайуокер было похоронено на Корусанте. На похоронах присутствовали многочисленные джедаи, включая всех членов Совета, чиновники и прочие высокопоставленные лица. Однако Лея и Хан были лишены возможности присутствовать, так как были задержаны Гвардией Галактического Альянса. Вместо Леи речь произнесла Саба Себатайн; речь ее была прервана прибывшим Джейсеном Соло, чья роль в смерти Мары оставалась неизвестной. После того, как прибыл Джейсен Соло, он же Дарт Кейдус, тело Мары начало исчезать, словно истаивать, и в конце концов Мара Джейд слилась с Силой. Ее сын Бен воспринял это как знак того, что не стоит доверять Джейсену. Себатайн продолжила хвалебную оду Маре, рассказав историю ее жизни, о том, как вначале Мара служила Темной стороне и как изменилась после; этим Саба намекала на Джейсена, который проделал противоположный путь.Inferno Наследие Мары thumb|left|Призрак Мары Джейд После смерти Мары Бен возжелал смерти Дарта Кейдуса, которого он считал виновным в ее убийстве. Люк преследовал и убил Люмию - только для того, чтобы позднее узнать от Бена, что, возможно, Мара погибла не от руки Люмии. Это известие принесло Люку немало печали и горя, тогда как ярость Бена росла. Сын Мары был готов пожертвовать жизнями невинных людей, чтобы уничтожить Кейдуса. Бен решил найти доказательства причастности Джейсена к убийству Мары, так как он чувствовал неладное. Он вернулся на Каван вместе с агентом Альянса Лоном Шеву, чтобы узнать, что там произошло. Там Мара появилась в качестве призрака, сказав сыну «Я люблю тебя». Когда же Бен решил проверить корабль Джейсена, разыскивая улики, то нашел длинный волос Мары, покрытый кровью. Экспертиза подтвердила, что найденный волос действительно принадлежит Джейд. Позднее это станет подтверждением признания Кейдуса Шеву, что он действительно сражался с Джейд и убил ее. Все улики Бен предоставил Хану, Лее и Джейне Соло. Вскоре после второй битвы при Фондоре Мара явилась Люку, успокаивая и воодушевляя того. Кейдус же опасался мести Люка. Скайуокер же впоследствии отказался от желания отомстить. После смерти Мары она осталась в памяти ее сына и мужа. Бен решил последовать за Люком в изгнание, так как Люк хотел выяснить, что стало причиной падения Джейсена на Темную сторону. Бен и Люк впоследствии использовали корабль Мары, который напоминал им обоим о их потере. Потомки Мары помнили историю своей семьи. Одним из этих потомков был Кейд Скайуокер, бывший джедай, страдающий наркозависимостью. В видениях ему явилась Мара Джейд, а также Энакин Скайуокер, который стал Дартом Вейдером и предупредил Кейда о опасностях Темной стороны.Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1 Личность и черты характера thumb|230px|Мара, вооруженная световым мечом Мара всегда была очень гордой женщиной. Ее действия поражали своей эффективностью уже в то время, когда она была Рукой Императора. Преданность Мары была абсолютной, она пыталась следовать воле Императора даже после смерти того. В дальнейшем же Джейд проявила свою преданность по отношению к Люку и Бену, безопасность которых для нее была превыше всего. Благодаря воспитанию и подготовке, которые Мара получила от Лорда ситов, она могла сохранять самообладание практически в любой ситуации. Хоть с первого взгляда Джейд могла показаться жестокой, на самом деле она была очень отзывчивой женщиной и ко многим испытывала сострадание. Ее любовь к Люку Скайуокеру помогла понять Маре, что жизнь в постоянной борьбе не вдохновляет ее. Мара смогла проявить свое душевное тепло в полной мере после рождения Бена. За безопасность сына она беспокоилась постоянно. Любовь к мужу и сыну оставалась в ней до конца. Мара Джейд изначально задумывалась как персонаж, призванный соединить линию со спасением Хана Соло в «Возвращении джедая» с Восстанием. Женский пол персонажа обуславливался тем, что в «Звездных войнах» не хватало сильных женских характеров. Кроме того, Мара должна была быть противовесом Вейдеру – не героем, перешедшим на Темную сторону, а персонажем, искренне служащим Императору и верящим, что она сражается на стороне хороших парней. Кроме того, она должна была оттенять фермерскую природу Скайуокера. Силы и способности Мара владела знаниями и умениями во множестве областей, была хорошим пилотом и механиком, обучалась на взрывотехника и была способна драться врукопашную, не полагаясь на Силу. Хладнокровие вкупе с находчивостью помогали ей выживать и даже побеждать в самых опасных и, казалось бы, безвыходных ситуациях. Будучи «Рукой» Палпатина, Мара получила превосходное образование; лучшие эксперты обучали ее многим аспектам, в том числе техникам Силы, которые Джейд продолжила познавать через несколько лет как ученица Люка Скайуокера. Таланты Мары весьма разнообразны. Когда Талон Каррде был захвачен, Мара решила спасти лидера контрабандистов. Ей удалось проникнуть на корабль Трауна и использовать компьютер для освобождения Каррде. Джейд обладала навыками использования различного оружия, такого, как бластерные пистолеты, винтовки, оружие ближнего боя и прочее. Она часто использовала бластерные пистолеты, включая также малый бластер, который Мара прятала в кобуре в рукаве. За свою жизнь Мара Джейд стала опытным пилотом и научилась управлять разными кораблями в зависимости от ситуации. Будучи Рукой Императора, Джейд достигла значительных успехов в искусстве маскировки. После уничтожения первой «Звезды Смерти» Мара обратила свои способности шпиона против Дарта Вейдера, следя за ним. За несколько месяцев до смерти Палпатина Джейд была направлена на Татуин; она должна была попытаться проникнуть во дворец Джаббы. Она проникла туда, прикинувшись танцовщицей по имени Арика, и ожидала Люка Скайуокера. После смерти Императора Мара вынуждена была скрываться. Будучи контрабандисткой, она часто использовала свои способности шпиона, что было необходимо, учитывая бурную и насыщенную жизнь Джейд. Она смогла проследить за Джейсеном, когда тот гостил у своей любовницы Тенел Ка и ее дочери Алланы. Со временем Мара приобрела опыт в обращении со световым мечом. Во время Кампании Трауна Люк и Джейд столкнулись с клоном Люка - Лююком Скайуокером и сумасшедшим клоном-джедаем Джоруусом К'баотом. Мара убила Лююка и вступила в бой с К'баотом. Джоруус атаковал Джейд молниями Силы, но та уклонилась. Клон-джедай не выстоял против Мары Джейд. В бою она использовала форму боя Атару; также могла применять молнии Силы. В 40 ПБЯ Бен научил свою мать маскировать свое присутствие в Силе, что помогло Джейд, когда та выслеживала Джейсена Соло. После многих лет обучения Мара приобрела навыки использования Силы, преуспев в этом. Даже Люк полагался на чутье своей жены, так как Джейд хорошо чувствовала приближающуюся опасность. Когда она была Рукой Императора, то могла слышать Палпатина через Силу. Перед свадьбой с Люком она смогла так слышать и его. К тому времени, когда Мара стала мастером-джедаем, она была сильным членом Нового Ордена джедаев. Джейд могла трезво оценить любую ситуацию или любого человека, что ценилось Императором. Она также могла выполнить некоторые работы на корабле, включая также ремонт гипердвигателя. Корабли Мары thumb|left|200px|Один из «Охотников за головами» Мары За свою жизнь Мара управляла многими, самыми разнообразными кораблями, что позволило ей стать опытным пилотом. Когда Мара служила Императору, ей предоставили грузовой корабль, который та использовала во время операций. Это судно со временем стало ее домом. На нем она хранила свои книги, оружие и многие личные вещи. В ее отсутствие на корабле находились протокольный дроид и группа доверенных имперцев. Корабль Мары был достаточно большим и обладал своим ангаром, где были размещены несколько Z-95 «Охотников за головами». thumb|«Пламя Джейд» Будучи Рукой Императора, а позже-контрабандисткой и учеником джедая, Мара часто выбирала привычные ей Z-95 «Охотники за головами». Она использовала их и во время Кампании Трауна, и позже. Мара обучалась у джедая Кайла Катарна, однако относительно недолго. Ученичество Джейд было прекращено, когда Катарн отбыл на Дромунд-Каас. Джейд решила последовать за ним на «Шрайке». Это был корабль производства корпорации Инком, принадлежавший контрабандисту Каррде. Во время операции «Теневая рука» Каррде одолжил «Шрайк» Маре. На протяжении очень недолгого времени Джейд управляла кораблем под названием «Удача Охотника». Этот корабль ранее принадлежал богатому ребенку, но был захвачен пиратами.Дети джедаев Мара управляла многими кораблями, однако долгое время у нее не было личного корабля, который был бы ее собственностью. Ее первым личным кораблем стало «Пламя Джейд», которое Мара получила от Сансии Бардрин. Ранее корабль назывался «Победа в игре». Во время Первого кореллианского восстания «Пламя Джейд» участвовало в битве вместе с «Госпожой Удачей» и «Тысячелетним Соколом». Когда Мара и Люк находились на Нирауане, «Пламя Джейд» было уничтожено при попытке проникнуть в крепость чиссов. «Пламя Джейд» было уникально, так как обладало особой системой «ответного выстрела»- автоматической атакой любого корабля, который напал на «Пламя».Удар по Селонии thumb|left|«Меч Джейд» После уничтожения «Пламени Джейд» Люк Скайуокер подарил Маре другой корабль, «Сабля Джейд». Этот корабль мог вместить до пятнадцати членов экипажа и до ста тонн груза. Люк вооружил «Саблю Джейд» четырьмя лазерными орудиями и притягивающим лучом. В 25 ПБЯ Мара, Джайна Соло и Лея Органа Соло использовали «Саблю Джейд», чтобы добраться до Роммамуля, куда Лея должна была отправиться как посланник Новой Республики. Во время вторжения юужань-вонгов Мара и Энакин Соло с помощью «Сабли Джейд» прибыли на Дантуин. Однако вскоре на планету вторглись юужань-вонги, и джедаи были вынуждены оставить корабль, когда оказались отрезаны от посадочной площадки воинами юужань-вонгов. thumb|"Тень Джейд" Спустя несколько месяцев после потери «Сабли Джейд» Мара получила в подарок новый корабль от Лэндо Калриссиана. Жена Лэндо, Тендра, назвала корабль «Тень Джейд» из-за того, что корпус корабля был окрашен в серый цвет. Мара использовала «Тень Джейд» на протяжении войны с юужань-вонгами, а также после нее и во время Второй галактической гражданской войны. Также Мара Джейд была опытным пилотом истребителей. Она пилотировала «Х-wing'и» и «Е-wing'и», использовала истребители во время войны с юужань-вонгами и Второй галактической гражданской войны.Tempest Отношения Лэндо Калриссиан Лэндо был увлечен Марой и часто флиртовал с ней, однако Джейд никогда не отвечала ему взаимностью. Когда Калриссиан выиграл у Хана «Тысячелетний сокол» в сабакк, он вернул корабль Соло, чтобы произвести впечатление на Джейд. Невзирая на равнодушие со стороны Мары, Лэндо был настойчив и однажды заменил одежду Мары той одеждой, которую хотел видеть на Джейд сам. Однако Мара ответила ему тем же, совршив набег на одежду самого Лэндо. После того, как Мара и Калриссиан общались достаточно долго, Джейд призналась Люку, что это общение для нее было неприятной необходимостью.Образ будущего Люк Скайуокер При первой встрече Мары с Люком их отношения были более чем холодные, так как Джейд хотела убить Люка. Однако во многих случаях они вынуждены были действовать вместе, чтобы выжить, и Мара начала испытывать уважение к Скайуокеру, которое после сменилось восхищением. Это восхищение Джейд старалась внешне не проявлять. Во время миссии на Нирауане они установили связь Силы, чтобы лучше скоординировать действия. Благодаря этому они поняли, насколько нравятся друг другу. Привязанность переросла в любовь, и Люк женился на Маре.Образ будущего Они были счастливы в браке; своего сына они назвали Беном в память о Оби-Ван Кеноби.На грани победы II: Возрождение Мара всегда поддерживала Люка и, хотя вначале они часто не соглашались друг с другом, их доверие было безгранично. После смерти Мары Люк был убит горем. Он преследовал и убил Люмию, думая, что та убила его жену. Хоть Люк и не мог жить без Мары, он постарался взять себя в руки, так как знал, что Джейд не хотела бы, чтобы он поддался своему горю.Inferno За кулисами Персонаж Мары Джейд был разработан Тимоти Заном и быстро стал одним из известнейших персонажей Расширенной Вселенной, о чем свидетельствует количество появлений. Имя Зан выбрал не случайно еврейское слово «Мара» означает горечь. «Джейд» же в одном из значений - «отвергнутая женщина». Так появилась Мара Джейд. Из всех персонажей, созданных Тимоти Заном, Мара стала одной из наиболее популярных наряду с Трауном, Пеллеоном, Кардде. Из всех персонажей, которые не были показаны в саге «Звездные войны», Мара была оценена крайне высоко. thumb|left|Семьи Соло и Скайуокеров во время Юужань-вонгской войны Изображение Внешность Мары Джейд была списана с многих женщин. Самая известная из них-Шэннон МакРэндл. Интересно, что МакРэндл не увлекалась Расширенной Вселенной, она лишь частично читала «Наследник Империи» и некоторые комиксы. Внешность МакРэндл до сих пор используется при изготовлении предметов, которые изображают Мару Джейд, к примеру, игрушечные фигурки и обложки книг. В книге «Возвращение джедая» есть момент, когда С-3РО говорит с Арикой, озвученной Самантой Беннетт; в Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith и Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Мару Джейд озвучивала Хайди Шэннон, в Star Wars: Empire at War - Кэт Сауси. «Пасхалки» В игре Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds в кампании Дарта Вейдера можно найти Мару Джейд во многих миссиях, используя чит-коды. Она скрывается на краю карты и может быть замечена лишь на короткое время, после чего исчезает из кадра. Если создавать карту с помощью редактора сценариев, Мара доступна в качестве юнита. Также Мара появляется в игре Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. Ей можно управлять во время дуэли на Nintendo Wii и PSP. Ей также можно играть, использовав чит-код "MARAJADE". Комментарии автора и актеров Тимоти Зан сказал, что Мара «''по-особому относится ко всему, она насторожена и хорошо понимает происходящее''». Отличительные черты ее внешности-стройная фигура, как у танцовщицы, зеленые глаза и рыжие волосы. Она «''сложный персонаж, но создать ее было нетрудно''». Маре не всегда нравится то, что она делает, но она продолжает дело, потому что это правильно. Она тяжело сходится с людьми и может доверять только некоторым. thumb|Мара Джейд примерно в 40 ПБЯ Известно, что Палпатин взял в обучение Мару, когда та была совсем юной и Джейд стала служить Императору. Прошло достаточно много времени, прежде чем отношения Мары и Люка перешли в стадию любовных. Кевин Андерсон, написавший несколько книг, сообщил, что изначально Зан не планировал делать Мару возлюбленной Люка. Комикс, в котором показана свадьба Мары и Люка, создал Майкл Стэкпол. Он сказал, что сложнее всего было совместить юмор, роман и приключения и что этот комикс-постскриптум к последнему из романов Тимоти Зана. Решение «убить» персонажа Мары Джейд Скайуокер было принято для написания «Жертвы». Автор «Жертвы», Карен Тревисс, сказала, что это была ее идея. Также Тревисс заявила, что ей очень нравился персонаж Мары и что писать о ее смерти было нелегко. Для Карен было важно подчеркнуть важность Бена для Мары и ее дух воина. Шэннон МакРэндл, с чьей внешности была списана внешность Джейд, выразила свое недовольствие событиями «Жертвы». Тимоти Зан, узнавший о гибели Мары за 2 месяца до продаж «Жертвы», также был недоволен решением описать смерть Мары, так как он хотел написать еще роман про Люка, Мару и Бена. Смерть Мары так потрясла Зана, что он несколько лет не писал ничего по «Звёздным войнам» Продажи Мара Джейд была одним из первых персонажей Расширенной Вселенной, по которым были созданы игрушечные фигурки. Примечательно, что первая версия фигурки не использовала внешность Шэннон МакРэндл. Также были произведены игрушки в виде точной копии светового меча Мары. В качестве фигурки также была изображена Мара в качестве Руки Императора. Разные версии изображали Джейд во время Новой Республики, Империи и даже в качестве танцовщицы Арики. Появления *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 0'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Extinction'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' radio drama *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' * * * * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Judge's Call'' *''Survivor's Quest'' * *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' * *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1'' }} Неканонические появления * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' Источники * * * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''ComicScan: Comics That Almost Were–''Star Wars Galaxy Collector 4 *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' * *''The Essential Chronology'' * * * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2001) * *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/swtcg_autocard.asp?name=Mara%5BJade%5B(A)|cardname=Mara Jade}} * *''Rogues and Scoundrels'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Ultimate Missions: Rebel Storm'' * * * * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Alliance and Empire'' * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 27'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 33'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' }} См. также *Арика Ссылки * Мара Джейд на Star Wars HoloNet * Мара Джейд на сайте "Звёздные войны - Расширенная вселенная" * Мара Джейд на сайте jcouncil.ru Примечания и ссылки }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 17 ДБЯ Категория:Женщины Категория:Люди Категория:Члены Совета Нового Ордена джедаев Категория:Умершие на Каване Категория:Мастера-джедаи Нового Ордена джедаев Категория:Пилоты Категория:Контрабандисты Категория:Шпионы Категория:Жители Корусанта Категория:Семья Скайуокеров Категория:Искупленные джедаи Категория:Охотники на джедаев Категория:Умершие в 40 ПБЯ Категория:Руки Императора Категория:Призраки Силы Категория:Члены Альянса контрабандистов Категория:Джедаи-асы Категория:Джедаи-защитники